First
by young.myung.ri
Summary: "Kalau kau mentraktirku disini, maka kuanggap lunas hutangmu." "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" "mae-il mae-il gyeote itko shipeunde sarang-ha-go shipeunde" MUGGLE! NO MAGIC. BAB 5 IS UP!
1. Bab 1

disclaimer: di cerita ini murni dunia muggle,alias NO MAGIC. maaf sebelumnya,hanya iseng mencoba. selamat menikmati^^

* * *

"Biarkan aku memelukmu,hanya sebentar saja… aku mungkin egois tapi… itu semua aku lakukan hanya demi kau… karna aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku…"

**First**

"Pernah ada seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan seluruh hidupnya"

Sudah 3 bulan ini aku berada di negeri orang,se-apartemen dengan sahabatku yang lebih dulu tinggal di negara ini. Inggris, negeri yang sengajaku pilih untuk melanjutkan studiku. Sejak kecil,aku memang berniat untuk kuliah di Inggris,dengan masuk universitas paling terkenal di dunia,Hogwarts University. Aku memilih jurusan kesenian,tepatnya vocal. Sementara sahabatku,Ginny Weasley, memilih jurusan sastra,tepatnya sastra prancis. Ah,ya, namaku Hermione Granger,19 tahun.

Kutatap langit malam bertabur bintang. Beruntung kamarku berada di lantai 3,sehingga melihat langit bisa leluasa. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depan apartemen,Ginny keluar dari dalam,bersama dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu mencium puncak kepala Ginny sebelum masuk ke mobil dan pergi. Dengan senyum sumringah Ginny masuk ke dalam. Sengaja kutunggu dia di ruang santai.

"bersenang-senang,eh?" kataku begitu dia membuka pintu.

"hahaha,kau tau apa yang aku lakukan,Mione."katanya tetap dengan senyum.

"kulihat,kau sudah mantap dengan yang ini,eh? Kulihat selalu mobil sedan putih itu. Kemana pacarmu yang lain?" kataku sengaja menyindirnya.

"oh,ayolah Mione,mereka hanya teman…kau mengatakan seakan aku ini 'playgirl tingkat akut'!"kata Ginny,senyumnya sedikit memudar.

"haha,Ginny,aku hanya bercanda,kau ini,selalu sensitif. Mandilah, apa kau sudah makan?"

"ya,sudah. Aku mengantuk, padahal masih ada tugas dari dosen yang belumku kerja-hoam."

Aku mengikuti Ginny naik ke lantai 3, lalu masuk ke kamarku,yang berhadapan dengan kamar

Ginny. Aku membaca buku tentang teknik vocal hingga tertidur.

Pagi harinya aku bangun seperti biasa,kemudian mandi dan membuat sarapan. Ginny selalu bangun ketika aku sedang membuat sarapan.

"morning,Ginny,makanlah"kataku sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng.

"yaya…kau juga Mione."katanya dengan senyum kecil.

Saat kami makan,tiba-tiba Ginny menepuk kedua pipiku.

"kenapa Gin?"tanyaku bingung.

"wajah secantik ini apa tidak laku di antara para pria? Kenapa kau tak mencoba menjalin hubungan? Sayang sekali wajah ini hanya bisa dipandang,tak bisa disentuh. Cobalah Hermione."katanya lalu kembali ke makanannya.

"ayolah Ginny,aku sudah bilang, aku ingin fokus pada kuliahku dulu. Lagipula belum ada yang sesuai denganku. kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?"kataku lalu membereskan piring kami.

"ah,tapi menurutku keyakinanmu itu akan goyah sebentar lagi."kata Ginny sambil mengedipkan matanya,lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"apa? Hei! Ginny! Apa maksudmu!" teriakku tapi tak digubris olehnya. "apa maksudnya,hah,goyah?" kuambil tasku lalu berangkat kuliah.

Selama pelajaran tak satupun materi masuk ke dalam otakku. Pikiranku melayang ke perkataan Ginny tadi. Seperti alarm yang terus menyala perkataannya terus tergiang-ngiang. Hingga tanpa sadar,kelas telah bubar. begitu keluar,hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Memang ini sudah bulan Oktober, daun-daun semua berguguran. Berserakan di sepanjang jalan. Mungkin karena udara yang dingin ini jalanan jadi sepi. Apa lebih baik aku membuat sup? Pikirku sambil menyebrang jalan.

**Normal POV **

Hermione menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kanan-kiri. Tanpa menyadari sebuah motor melaju kencang dari arah kanan. Motor itu membunyikan klakson dan mengerem hingga membuat bekas gesekan di aspal. Hermione yang tersadar dari lamunannya,hanya terbelalak dan diam di tempat. Tepat beberapa centi di depan motor itu berhenti. Hermione menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Pengemudi motor tersebut membuka helmnya. Wajahnya mencerminkan kekesalan.

"apa kau tak punya mata! Matamu kau letakkan dimana matamu! Apa kau pikir ini jalan punya nenek moyangmu?" teriaknya marah. Hermione hanya diam, air matanya hampir menetes.

"Ma-maaf,a..aku ti..tidak melihatmu. Maaf. " Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Hermione.

"kau tahu,jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan motorku tadi mungkin nyawamu sudah melayang!"katanya.

""Maaf,aku sungguh minta maaf." Kata Hermione sambil menunduk. Orang itu berdecak,lalu kembali memakai helmnya dan pergi. Hermione yang masih gemetar buru-buru melangkahkan kaki ke apartemennya. Sungguh suatu keajaiban dia pulang dengan selamat.

Setelah selesai membereskan rumah,Hermione segera mandi dengan air hangat. Seperti biasa,saat makan malam,Ginny tidak ada. Entah kenapa hari ini Hermione merasa terlalu lelah. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian tadi. Kalau saja pria tadi tidak bisa mengendalikan motor sportnya, mungkin benar apa yang dia katakanya,nyawanya sudah melayang. Sungguh terimakasih pada Tuhan. Tak berapa lama Hermione telah terlelap.

"kau hari ini ikutkan Hermione?"Tanya Ginny.

"kemana?" Tanya Hermione dengan tatapan bingung.

"kau lupa Hermione? Hari ini akan ada pesta Halloween!" kata Ginny dengan tatapan kaget.

"hahaha,Ginny,jangan pasang wajah itu. Tentu aku ingat." Kata Hermione dengan senyum lebar. Puas mengerjai Ginny.

"oh,Hermione kau hampir membuatku serangan jantung!" kata Ginny kesal. Hermione hanya nyengir melihat Ginny.

Sorenya,mereka berdua lewatkan untuk berdandan. Ginny memakai mini dress warna hitam dan jubah dengan warna senada. Dengan riasan bentuk bintang di kedua pipinya rambutnya dicat warna ungu,senada dengan warna bintang di pipinya. Sama seperti Ginny,Hermione juga memakai mini dress tapi berwarna merah,dengan jubah warna hitam. Rambutnya juga dicat warna blonde.

"sudah siap,Mione?" Tanya Ginny yang sudah memakai high heelsnya. Cukup 1 kata,untuknya, cantik.

"ya,apa aku terlihat berlebihan?"Tanya Hermione.

"terlihat pas dimataku,Mione. Ayo,berangkat, kita bisa terlambat untuk bersenang-senang!" Ginny menarik tangan Hermione keluar apartemen dan menyetop sebuah taksi menuju rumah teman mereka.

Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung menuju hall. Menjelang larut malam,pesta menjadi lebih gila. Ginny kelihatan mabuk berat. Hermione berniat mengambil gelas minuman di dekatnya,tapi ternyata ada seorang pria juga yang mau mengambil gelas itu. Tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"eh-"Hermione menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"hey,bukankah kau wanita bodoh yang hampir kutabrak waktu itu?" kata pria itu dengan nada mencela.

"heh! Sembarangan saja kau, aku tak melihatmu karna kupikir jalanan sepi! Lagipula itu motor sport."kata Hermione sinis.

"hah,tidak mau mengakui kesalahan. Dasar wanita tak tahu malu." Katanya dengan tatapan mencela.

"hay,draco…"kata Ginny sambil merangkul Hermione,matanya sayu. "kau kenal drakkie,Mione?"katanya lagi.

"Ginny,kurasa,kau mabuk berat. Mana pacarmu?"kata Hermione khawatir. Tiba-tiba seorang pria datang yang Hermione duga adalah pacar Ginny.

"ehm,maaf nona. Aku Harry,bisa aku-"

"ya,ya,bawa saja dia"kata Hermione lalu pergi,meninggalkan Harry,Ginny,dan pria yang dipanggil draco tadi. Menjelang tengah malam,Hermione pulang. Hermione mengambil jalan yang paling dekat untuk ke apartemennya.

**Hermione POV**

Ahh..tubuhku rasanya berat sekali. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak minum. Kuseret diriku, saat kuingin masuk ke apartemenku,tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan beberapa kali. Lorong tempatku berdiri menjadi penuh asap,entah dari mana. Aku buru-buru memasukkan kode masuk intercom. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang membekapku.

"kuminta kau diam. Tutup mulutmu saja."

**To be Continued…**

* * *

****nah...bagaimana? gak seru ya...yang baik hati tinggalkan jejak ya...alias tolong review...terimakasih^^


	2. Bab 2

**hahahay! aku kembali lagi!*bubarbubar* aku tidak tau mau ngomong apa._. silakan membaca saja ya! selamat membaca! ^^**

* * *

"apa benar kau mencintaiku  
apa benar kau menyayangiku  
aku hanya ingin jawabanmu…  
itu saja…tolong jawab..aku bisa gila"

**First**

** Bab 2**

"kuminta kau diam. Tutup mulutmu saja." kata suara berat orang yang membekapku. Dibukanya pintu apartemenku. Kugigit tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan.

"ARGH! Apa maksudmu!" katanya marah.

"siapa kau?"kataku melihat orang yang membekapku,aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup masker. Hanya matanya yang terlihat, dengan iris berwarna kelabu. "mau apa kau! Keluar sekarang juga!"teriakku marah begitu melihatnya. Tiba-tiba dia kembali membekapku.

"diam. Tolong diam. Tutup mulut besarmu itu."katanya sedikit panik. Aku baru akan menggigit tangannya lagi, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap kaki dari luar pintu. Terdengar suara peluru ditembakkan. Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu hening.

Terdengar suara derap langkah yang berbeda. Ini lebih berat. Lalu disusul suara-suara langkah kaki lain.

"kemana dia? Kita kehilangan jejaknya lagi!"

"tuan,kami tak menemukan dia dimana-mana. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba dia melepas bekapanku lalu menarikku ke balkon. Dia tampak menlihat-lihat sekitar.

"kita lompat," katanya berbisik.

"kau gila? Jarak dari sini ke lantai bawah kurang lebih 12 meter!" kataku berbisik juga. Apa dia gila?

"sekarang!" katanya, tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Ditariknya diriku keatas dinding pagar,lalu memelukku sebelum dia menarikku untuk terjun ke bawah. Kupeluk dia erat. Sungguh ini gila! Tiba-tiba kami jatuh disesuatu yang empuk. Ternyata benda itu adalah kasur. Ternyata tetangga di bawah apartemenku menjemur kasur, untung dia belum pulang dan balkonnya lebih luas dari balkonku, sehingga kami tidak terjun ke bawah. Dari sini aku bisa dengar,pintu apartemenku didobrak oleh orang-orang tadi.

"bagaimana sekarang?" tanyaku bingung lalu melihat ke bawah, jaraknya kira-kira masih 9 meter ke bawah. Dia hanya diam, sambil mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "apa yang kau cari?" tanyaku heran. Dia hanya diam,lalu mengeluarkan seutas tali. Diikatnya tali ke sebuah besi di dekat pagar balkon.

"ayo." Katanya lalu melempar tali ke bawah. Belum sempat aku memprotes, dia sudah menarikku dan meluncur dengan mulus sampai kami menginjakkan kaki di tanah.

Tiba-tiba dia menarik pistolnya dan membungkukkan diriku. Terdengar beberapa suara tembakan peluru, lalu hening. Dia buru-buru menarikku. Aku berusaha mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"cepat masuk" katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil. Aku buru-buru masuk. Dia melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah kemana. Dia meraih handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"kau urus cctvnya" katanya pada seseorang di seberang telpon,lalu melempar handphone itu ke jok belakang. Aku hanya memandang dia,lalu mengalihkan pandang ketika dia menoleh. Tiba-tiba kami berhenti di suatu hotel. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kenapa membawaku ke hotel? Dia keluar dari mobil, lalu mendekatiku.

"maafkan aku." katanya sambil membekapku dengan sebuah kain. Seketika kepalaku rasanya berputar hebat, dan kemudian semua gelap.

* * *

Aku terbangun paginya dengan badan terasa pegal semua dan kepala pusing. Ingatanku langsung mengarah ke kejadian tadi malam. Aku menatap sekitarku. Mataku menangkap sebuah kertas yang sepertinya sengaja di letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur.

_Tinggallah disini untuk sementara sampai 3 hari kedepan. Aku ingatkan jangan katakan apapun pada polisi atau orang-orang yang tidak kau kenal, soal kejadian tadi malam. Jika kau dibawa polisi ke kantor polisi,katakan kau sedang pergi malam itu. Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu,atau orang-orang itu akan mengambil nyawamu. Apartemenmu sekarang sedang diperiksa polisi. Percayalah . tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat._

Aku meletakkan kertas itu di tempat semula. Tutup mulut? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Ah,sudahlah,aku berdiri dari kasur, tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh di depanku. Beberapa lembar uang 10 pound. kukumpulkan uang lalu memasukkan ke tas. Kuseret diriku kamar mandi. Aku kaget karna ada kemeja di dekat washtafel. Setelah berendam cukup lama, kupakai kemeja itu lalu keluar kamar mandi. Aku meminta room boy untuk mengantarkan makanan ke kamarku. Saat kunyalakan tv,berita tentang kejadian semalam diberitakan dimana-mana. Salah satu stasiun tv menuliskan bahwa itu ulah pembunuh bayaran. Aku terpaku melihatnya. Tiba-tiba hpku berdering, dan ternyata telpon dari Ginny.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" dari suara Ginny,sepertinya dia terlihat khawatir.

"aku baik-baik saja Ginny. Tidak usah khawatir." Kata Hermione menenangkan Ginny.

"syukurlah. Berhati-hatilah. Kemungkinan kita akan dipanggil ke kantor polisi. Jadi siap-siap saja. Aku tutup telponnya ya." Kata Ginny, lalu telpon terputus. Kuletakkan hpku di samping tempat tidur.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk, ternyata seorang room boy.

"ini makanan anda,nona. Dan ada paket untuk anda. Permisi." Kubuka paketku, ternyata isinya baju-baju wanita. Tidak ada surat atau sebagainya. Kalau dari bau baju-baju ini, seperti baju baru. Aku kembali menyimpan baju-baju itu, mungkin dari Ginny. Sungguh membosankan, di sekitar hotel ini juga tidak ada tempat menarik.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Keesokkan harinya,seperti kemarin, Hermione hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Hermione membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya. Menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Nona Hermione Granger?" kata orang itu.

"siapa kau?" Hermioen memandang curiga pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"aku polisi. Anda dipanggil ke kantor polisi sekarang. Atas kasus yang terjadi kemarin." Katanya sesopan mungkin. Menunjukkan kartu identitasnya.

"oh. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Kata Hermione lalu menutup pintu. "aku harus pakai baju apa?" kata Hermione, dia menarik paket yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Dipilihnya salah satu baju, lalu memakainya.

"ikut aku sekarang." Kata polisi itu. Hermione mengikuti sampai ke dalam mobil. Sesampainya disana, Hermione langsung dibawa ke ruang introgasi.

"ah, nona Granger, silakan duduk. Apa polisi yang membawa anda kesini ramah? " Kata seorang polisi, seakan sedang acara minum teh. Dengan tenang Hermione duduk. Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"jadi, langsung saja. Dimana anda ketika kejadian?" Tanya polisi itu tanpa basa-basi. Hermione menatap polisi itu tenang.

"di rumah temanku." Hermione berusaha membuat suaranya setenang mungkin. "apa yang anda lakukan?" tanyanya lagi. "tentu saja bersenang-senang. Pesta hallowen." kata Hermione menambahkan mimik ceria. "ah,ya." Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berlanjut. Sekitar pukul 3 sore Hermione baru dilepas keluar. Terlihat seorang pria berdiri disamping Ginny, tapi itu bukan Harry. Ginny tersenyum lebar melihat Hermione.

"bagaimana Hermione? Apa yang mereka tanyakan?" kata Ginny penasaran.

"ya begitulah, apa yang aku lakukan saat kejadian, dimana aku saat itu, dan sebagainya." Kata Hermione santai.

"dan kau jawab?" Tanya Ginny.

"aku bilang, aku sedang diluar. Lagipula memang aku masih di rumah Lavender." Kata Hermione, memasang wajah biasa. Sedangkan pria yang tadi disamping Ginny, masih di tempat semula, bersandar di dinding, sambil meniup permen karetnya.

"kau tinggal dimana sekarang? kenapa tidak pulang? Apa kau sudah ke apartemen?" tanya Ginny. Hermione agak kaget.

"aku tinggal di di hotel. Ah… aku bertemu temanku, teman lama, katanya aku mabuk, lalu dia membawaku kesana." Hermione mengatakan dengan agak gugup. Ginny menatap Hermione curiga, tapi buru-buru digantikan dengan senyuman.

"sampai kapan kau disana?" tanya Ginny.

"besok, kurasa. Besok aku kembali ke apartemen." Ginny masih tersenyum, lalu melirik kearah pria yang tadi bersamanya.

"ah, iya, Hermione, ini aku kenalkan, temanku." Kata Ginny menarik Hermione. Hermione melihat wajah itu, sangat familiar.

"kau? Suatu kesialan bertemu denganmu lagi." kata Hermione dengan tatapan antara tidak percaya dan sinis.

"ah, gadis bodoh. Kau mencariku,eh? Ingin meminta maaf? Tidak usah, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Katanya dengan percaya diri.

"percaya diri sekali. Kau kira siapa dirimu. Enak saja, meminta maaf padamu? Kau kira siapa dirimu? Pangeran William? Menjijikkan sekali sikapmu." Hermione melempar tatapan membunuh pada orang itu. Lalu ditatap balik juga oleh orang itu.

"kalian saling kenal?" kata Ginny bingung. Tidak ada yang menjawab. "Hei! Aku tanya apa kalian saling kenal?" kata Ginny lebih keras. "Hermione! Draco!" teriak Ginny merasa diacuhkan. Draco mengalihkan pandangannya, lau berdeham dan memasang wajah datar.

"kau jadi ingin menumpang mobilku?" tanya Draco pada Ginny.

"ya. Harry sedang sibuk. Maaf merepotkanmu." Kata Ginny. Hermione berbalik keluar kantor polisi. "hei,Mione! Kau mau kemana?" kata Ginny menahan tangan Hermione.

"aku mau pulang ke hotel." Kata Hermione ketus.

"ikutlah denganku. Diluar sini sangat dingin." Kata Ginny. Sementara dari jauh, Draco memandang Hermione.

"naik mobil orang itu? Dimana harga diriku?" kata Hermione sinis.

Draco menghampiri mereka dengan mobilnya, "cepat masuk. ingin sakit?" Ginny menarik tangan Hermione masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ginny Weasley!" teriak Hermione.

"aish. Jangan berteriak di telingaku. Jalan Draco." Kata Ginny, Draco menjalankan mobilnya melewati jalan-jalan ramai. Sepanjang perjalanan Hermione memasang wajah kesal. "jangan pasang wajah itu, Hermione. Sungguh tidak enak dilihat. Ditengah jalan, hp Ginny bergetar.

"Harry! Ah,apa? Oh, baiklah." Ginny menutup telponnya. "Draco,turunkan aku disini saja." Kata Ginny, Draco meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Ginny? Kau mau kemana? bagaimana denganku?" kata Hermione.

"Draco, antarkan Mione ke hotel ya. Aku pergi dulu! Thanks,Draco!" kata Ginny, lalu berlari menjauh.

"Hei, Ginny!" teriak Hermione dari jendela mobil. Draco meluncurkan mobilnya ke hotel. Hermione hanya diam.

Mobil berhenti, "sudah sampai,turunlah." Kata Draco. Hermione keluar mobil, lalu berjalan masuk ke hotel tanpa melihat ke belakang. Sementara Draco hanya menatap datar Hermione sebelum membawa mobilnya pergi.

* * *

Esoknya Hermione mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dia melirik paketnya, "apa mungkin ini dari Ginny? Tapi kemarin dia tidak bicara apapun?" gumam Hermione lalu dibawanya paket itu. Hermione mengurus proses check out, lalu menghentikan taksi untuk ke apartemen. Hermione menatap apartemennya, lalu ke balkon. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian malam itu. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir ingatan tersebut. Keadaan apartemen tersebut terlihat, well, sangat berantakan. Seharian, Hermione membersihkan apartemen tersebut.

Malamnya, Hermione memilih untuk makan diluar. Di restaurant favoritnya. Hermione selalu datang ke restaurant ini, selalu di tempat yang sama ,di samping jendela di lantai 2, bahkan para pelayan di restaurant sudah hafal dengan Hermione dan pesanannya. Saat naik ke lantai 2, Hermione melihat, tempat yang biasanya dia duduki, telah di tempati orang lain. Akhirnya, dia memilih duduk di meja sampingnya. Seorang waitress menghampiri Hermione sambil membawa es krim coklat.

"seperti biasa, Mione. Ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya waitress itu.

"ah, thanks, Lucy. Kali ini aku ingin coba lasagna. Tapi kenapa disini terlihat sepi sekali?" Kata Hermione

"mungkin karna cuaca. Diluar memang dingin sekali." Kata Lucy, mengedikkan bahunya.

Hermione memakan es krimnya sambil melihat pemandangan kota di saat malam hari, lalu matanya beralih memperhatikan pria yang duduk di tempat favoritnya. Sepertinya dia kenal dengan orang ini.

Tiba-tiba Lucy datang membawa pesanan Hermione. "silakan menikmati, Nona Granger." Kata Lucy sambil tertawa pelan.

"kau ini, thanks, Lucy." Kata Hermione, tersenyum lebar. Hermione menyicipi sedikit lasagnanya. "enak." Gumamnya pelan.

"ah. Ternyata kita bertemu lagi." Kata seseorang. Hermione mendongak, pria di depannya membuka topi. Hermione menatap sinis.

"hah, sungguh menjengkelkan. Bisa gila aku." Hermione memutar matanya, mengacuhkan orang di depannya.

"kemana tatapan membunuh yang biasa kau tunjukan padaku?"

Hermione menghela nafas, "begini. Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang tidak berniat bertengkar denganmu, Draco." Hermione memakan potongan terakhir dari lasagnanya.

"ah, orang sepertimu ternyata bisa juga mengendalikan emosi." Hermione memandang sinis Draco, sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Diluar gedung, tiba-tiba 4 pria menghadang Hermione. Hermione mundur selangkah.

"siapa kalian?" katanya waspada.

"Nona Hermione Granger?" kata orang yang paling depan.

"siapa kalian?" kata Hermione memandang waspada orang-orang di depannya. Orang yang paling depan memberi isyarat pada orang-orang di belakangnya. Orang-orang itu maju mendekati Hermione.

Salah satu orang berusaha menahan tangan Hermione. Hermione langsung berputar dan membanting orang tersebut. Yang lainnya langsung maju melihat temannya dibanting. Hermione membanting 2 orang sekaligus dan memiting mereka. Tiba-tiba orang yang mungkin 'bos' dari kelompok itu menodongkan pistol di kepala Hermione. Hermione terpaku.

"diam dan ikut kami, atau kau akan mati." Katanya.

Hermione diam di tempat. Tapi, tiba-tiba pistol yang ditodongkan padanya terjatuh dan terdengar suara rintihan.

"pergilah, segeralah pindah apartemen." Kata seseorang. Hermione berbalik, tapi orang itu sudah menghilang. Terdengar suara sirine polisi. Hermione buru-buru menghentikan sebuah taksi.

"Ginny! Kau dimana? Aku butuh bantuanmu." Kata Hermione pada Ginny dari telpon.

"ada apa Hermione? Aku, aku di rumah Harry. Bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu di stasuin King's Cross? Aku tunggu kau disana."

"baiklah, thanks Ginny." Hermione menutup telponnya. "tolong antarkan aku ke stasiun King's Cross."

"baik." Kata sang supir, lalu menjalankan mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hermione memasang wajah cemas. Akhirnya dia sampai dan membayar taksinya. Ginny sudah berada disana dan langsung menghampiri Hermione.

"ada apa, Mione?" Ginny menatap Hermione khawatir.

"kita harus pindah dari apartemen, Ginny." Kata Hermione.

"kenapa? ah, aku tau ini. Jangan bilang biaya sewanya terlalu mahal?" kata Ginny.

"bukan itu, tapi…" Hermione berpikir sejenak. "tidak. Aku, aku, aku hanya merasa aku tidak nyaman disana." Hermione menatap Ginny nanar.

"owh. Tapi, begini, Mione… ada yang ingin kukatakan." Ginny menggigit bibirnya. "aku…aku akan menikah."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Bagaimana? Masih kurang seru ya? maaf ya... karna ini juga dikerjakan dengan agak terburu-buru-,-v  
silakan tinggalkan jejak...karna review anda sangat berguna untukku dan perbaikkan ff ini. Terimakasih^^ **


	3. Bab 3

**Hahay! Myung kembali! Maaf sebelumnya telat apdet ._. karna urusan sekolah yang belum selesai, jadi gak sempet ol ._. hehehe..maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya. Gak banyak curcol, silakan baca^^ -maaf kalau jelek- **

* * *

"aku pernah melewatimu tanpa peduli…  
kau juga orang asing bagiku dulu…  
lalu aku mengenalmu tanpa sengaja…  
itulah awal dari cerita kita…"

**First**

**Bab 3**

"Aku…aku akan menikah." Hermione membulatkan matanya. Tatapan antara kaget dan tidak percaya. Perlahan tatapan itu sirna, digantikan tatapan gembira. Ginny yang semula khawatir akan reaksi Hermione, perlahan tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat Ginny!" Hermione tersenyum sumringah. Ginny yang awalnya khawatir akan reaksi Hermione ikut tersenyum. Hermione melirik jari manis Ginny. Sebuah cincin indah melingkar dijarinya. "Cincin yang indah, Ginny." Ginny hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sedih. "kenapa Gin?"

"Kalau aku menikah, itu berarti aku akan tinggal bersama Harry." Ginny menatap Hermione sedih.

"Aku tau itu. Aku bisa hidup sendiri, Ginny. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Tinggallah dengan Harry."

"Benarkah? Tidak apa-apa?"Ginny menatap Hermione tidak yakin.

"Apapun untuk sahabatku." Ginny memeluk Hermione senang.

"Terima kasih Mione! Kau memang sahabat yang paling baik!" Ginny melepas pelukannya, "Jadi,kau ingin pindah kemana?" lanjutnya.

"Kurasa, karna kau pergi. aku hanya butuh tempat yang kecil saja. Lagipula barangku tidak sebanyak barangmu." Hermione merapatkan syal dan mantelnya. Udara semakin dingin.

"Baiklah, besok bagaimana? Setelah kuliah. Jam 2 di taman." Kata Ginny.

"Deal. Jangan telat." Hermione berdiri dan berpamitan pada Ginny sebelum naik ke dalam taksi. Sesampai di apartemen,Hermione berjalan tanpa suara. Matanya memandang waspada. Dengan hati-hati memasuki apartemennya. Ditutupnya pintu dengan perlahan. Sesampai di dalam, Hermione memeriksa seluruh ruangan, memastikan tidak ada penyusup. Merasa semua aman Hermione pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

* * *

"Kau sudah mantap dengan apartemen ini?" kata Ginny sambil meminum sodanya.

"Yah, menurutku cocok untukku. Ada 2 kamar, 1 kamar mandi, ruang tengah digabung dengan dapur. Kurasa itu bagus. Lagipula dekat dengan kampus." Hermione memakan es krimnya sambil menatap Ginny.

"Baiklah, kalau kau cocok. Kapan kau akan pindah?"

"Kurasa lusa. Besok aku akan urus dan membersihkan tempat baruku." Sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat mereka. Kaca mobil diturunkan,

"Hei, Ginny!" teriak orang dalam mobil.

"Harry! Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak menelponku?" Ginny memasang wajah cemberut. Harry tersenyum geli melihat Ginny.

"Masuklah. Aku antar kalian." Sesampinya di rumah, Ginny membantu Hermione mengemasi barang Hermione.

* * *

Sesuai yang Hermione inginkan, setelah mengurus penyewaan apartemen barunya, serta membersihkannya yang dibantu Ginny, Hermione mengangkut seluruh barang-barangnya. Semua peralatan yang kata Ginny tidak akan dibutuhkannya nanti, Hermione bawa. Hermione menata seluruh barangnya. Setelah menurutnya seluruh barang sudah pada tempatnya, Hermione melihat kardus yang isinya baju-baju dari orang tidak dikenal, Hermione mengambil salah satu baju.

"Siapa dia? Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, kuharap aku tau siapa dia."

* * *

Hermione meniup permen karetnya sambil berjalan keluar kampus. Di tangannya penuh buku musik. Dikepalanya terpasang sebuah headphone. Tiba-tiba Ginny menepuk pundaknya dan menyodorkan sekaleng minuman.

"Hai Ginny. Menunggu Harry?" Hermione mengambil minuman dari tangan Ginny. Ginny hanya nyengir mendengar pertanyaan Hermione.

"Kau akan langsung pulang? Bagaimana tinggal disana?" tiba-tiba Harry muncul dengan mobilnya, lalu meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan ke restaurant langganan kita dulu, jarak antara rumahku sekarang dengan restaurant cukup jauh. Dan, soal apartemen, menurutku sangat nyaman, seperti rumah sendiri. Nah, bye Ginny." Kata Hermione lalu berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Ginny dan Harry. Hermione menghentikan sebuah taksi menuju restaurant favoritnya.

Hermione menyeberang jalan sambil menenteng makanan yang dia beli. Jalan masih seperti akhir-akhir ini, agak lenggang, di trotoar juga sepi pejalan kaki. Hermione merapatkan syalnya. Tiba-tiba dari arah persimpangan meluncur dengan tidak terkendali sebuah mobil hitam. Terdengar suara tubrukan. Kotak makanan Hermione terlempar. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Mobil yang menabraknya pergi begitu saja. Sebuah mobil berwarna biru berhenti. Draco Malfoy keluar dari dalam dan langsung berlari ke tempat Hermione berbaring. Diangkatnya secara perlahan, menuju ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu meluncurkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan hampir penuh menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit dibopongnya Hermione ke ruang UGD, para suster langsung memasang tirai di sekeliling tempat tidur Hermione. Draco menunggu diluar, lalu menelpon Ginny. Berselang beberapa menit, Ginny datang bersama Harry. Ginny terlihat sekali sangat khawatir. Tidak henti-hentinya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. 15 menit kemudian, seorang suster keluar.

"Keluarga Hermione Granger? Kalian boleh masuk." Ginny langsung berlari mengikuti sang suster diikuti Harry dan Draco. Ginny dan Harry berdiri di samping tempat tidur Hermione. Sementara Draco hanya berdiri jauh dibelakang mereka.

"Nona Granger masih tergolong cukup beruntung. Hanya kaki kirinya patah, tapi kami masih harus melakukan pemeriksaan pada kepalanya, memastikan tidak ada luka serius." Dokter itu menepuk pundak Ginny sebelum pergi. Ginny duduk disamping Hermione, menggemgam tangannya. Bebarapa alat terpasang di tubuh Hermione. Ginny menatap sedih Hermione yang masih pingsan. Lalu berjalan keluar. Draco dan Harry mengikuti. Mereka berjalan ke lobby.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengurus administrasinya." Kata Ginny. Draco menahannya.

"Biar aku saja." Katanya, lalu mengurus administrasi, "Tolong kamar VVIP, berikan pelayanan yang baik." Katanya pada pengurus administrasi. Ginny yang mendengarnya kaget. Draco hanya tersenyum. "Aku pulang dulu, ada hal yang harus kuurus." Draco melirik Harry. Harry mengangguk pelan hampir tidak terlihat.

"Kau akan menjaganya disini,dear?" tanya Harry sambil mengusap pelan kepala Ginny.

"Ya, pulanglah. Nanti aku akan pulang sebentar." Ginny tersenyum lemah.

"Baik, aku pergi dulu, telpon aku jika ada hal penting." Kata Harry melambai sekilas lalu berbalik pergi. Ginny berjalan ke kantin rumah sakit, dia memesan segelas kopi.

* * *

Harry membuka pintu mobil Draco. Di dalam Draco sedang menegak sodanya. Harry hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu mengambil ipad dari tasnya.

"Kau sudah mencari buktinya?" kata Draco. Harry tidak menjawab, dia serius memperhatikan ipadnya. "Kau lihat apa? Sampai wajahmu seserius itu." Draco menjalankan mobilnya keluar rumah sakit. Harry menengok Draco, lalu menyerahkan ipadnya.

"Ah. Otakmu ada gunanya juga." Kata Draco.

"Justru otakmu yang tidak berfungsi." Balas Harry. Draco melirik Harry kesal. "Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya."

"Korupsi dana yayasan?"

"Begitulah yang aku temukan."

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan mencari tahu." Kata Draco. Draco menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Harry kembali serius dengan ipadnya.

"Rumahnya ada diatas perusahaannyakan?" tanya Draco, Harry hanya mengangguk."Hey, Harry. Apa yang membuatmu begitu cinta pada Ginny? Dia tidak tahu apa-apakan?" tanya Draco, tatapannya masih pada jalan.

"Kenapa? kau menyukai seseorang? Tidak, dia tidak tahu apa-apa." Jawab Harry. Harry menatap Draco heran, "Kaukan playboy. Apa mungkin kau sedang menyukai salah satu gadismu?" tanya Harry dengan wajah polos. Draco meliriknya, lalu memukul Harry dengan kaleng sodanya.

"Sudah kubilang. Jika jatuh cinta, tidak menutup kemungkinan, orang yang kita sayangi akan terbunuh. Tapi aku khawatir pada Ginny, kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya." Kata Draco serius.

"Aku juga khawatir, tapi tidak mungkin kita berhenti. Kita sudah berlatih bertahun-tahun. Tapi aku tidak rela melepas Ginny." Harry menatap kosong ke jalan.

"Bujuklah dia untuk pergi keluar negeri. Kau minta dia untuk lanjutkan pendidikkan di sana." Kata Draco sambil menyalip sebuah truk.

"Itu tidak akan mudah. Bagaimana dengan Hermione? Mereka berdua sahabat. Apa mungkin Ginny mau meninggalkan Hermione?"

"Bujuk saja. Menikahlah di sana, lalu kau pulang kesini." Kata Draco.

Harry menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah akan kucoba."

"Aku percaya padamu, mate." Kata Draco.

"Ngomong-ngomong, malam itu kau yang membawa Mione ke hotel?" Draco hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Dia tidak melihat wajahmukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Untung aku pakai masker dan wig." Harry terlihat lega, Draco melihat reaksi Harry, "Aku juga tidak akan seceroboh itu. Siapa yang mengambil mobilmu?" Dia memberhentikan mobilnya di dekat sebuah rumah besar.

"Semoga saja tidak ada yang tahu identitas kita. Asistenku nanti. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Kata Harry lalu menutup pintu mobil. Draco menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya

* * *

Keesokkannya Ginny, pergi ke kampus dan memberitahukan keabsenan Hermione. Draco datang membawa buah-buahan. Draco baru akan menggeser pintu kamar ketika pintunya terbuka dan muncul seorang dokter.

"Keluarga Miss Granger?" kata dokter itu. Draco mengangguk. "Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan, Miss Granger tergolong masih beruntung, tapi kami menemukan tengkoraknya sedikit retak, tapi tidak berpengaruh pada otaknya." Dokter itu tersenyum lalu pergi. Draco masuk ke kamar, terlihat Hermione telah bangun. Draco meletakkan buah-buahan yang dibawanya di meja samping Hermione.

"Kau sudah sadar?" kata Draco duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidur.

"Siapa yang membayar kamar ini? Apa Ginny?" Draco tidak menjawab, malah mengeluarkan sekaleng soda dari kantongnya.

"Tanya saja pada dia." Kata Draco datar, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu."Makanlah buah itu." Kata Draco lalu keluar. Hermione hanya memandang Draco yang berjalan keluar.

Sementara diluar, Draco baru saja menutup pintu, ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Draco?" kata Ginny. Draco berbalik dan tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa Mione sudah sadar?" lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya menjenguknya. Ya, dia sudah sadar. Dan, tadi dokter berkata kalau tidak terjadi hal serius, tapi tengkoraknya agak retak." Kata Draco, tersenyum singkat lalu berbalik pergi.

"Siapa yang menabraknya?" tanya Ginny. Draco berbalik, memasang wajah sedih.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi dia langsung pergi. Aku kebetulan sedang lewat." Kata Draco lalu berjalan pergi. Ginny menggeser pintu, lalu berjalan ke samping Hermione.

"Mione?" Hermione menolah dan langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Ginny! Kau datang!" Ginny tersenyum lemah melihat kaki Hermione yang dipasangi tali yang ada pemberatnya. Hermione mengikuti arah pandang Ginny. "Tidak apa, nanti juga akan sembuh." Katanya pelan,sambil tersenyum . Ginny agak gembira karna Hermione tidak sedih. Dia mengambil makanan yang dibawanya.

"Makanlah, ini kesukaanmu." Kata Ginny menyodorkan kotak makan. Hermione mengambilnya, sementara Ginny mengambil buah yang tadi dibawa Draco, mengambil buah apel dan mengupasnya. "Kapan kau sadar?"

"Ah, sudah tadi pagi. Kebetulan suster datang. Ah ya, Ginny. Kau yang membayar kamar ini? Kata Malfoy tanyakan saja padamu." Kata Hermione, sambil menyendok sebuah wortel.

"Haha. Bukan, Mione. Kau harus berterima kasih pada Draco. Dia yang mengurus administrasi. Tadinya aku yang ingin membayarnya, tapi dia menahanku dan membayarnya. Lagipula jika aku yang membayar, kamarmu tidak mungkin VVIP, Mione." Hermione tersedak wortelnya, Ginny buru-buru memberikan air.

"Malfoy? Kau tidak bohongkan Ginny?" Hermione menatap Ginny tajam.

"Iya dia, Mione. Dia itu kaya Hermione. Apartemennya saja sangat mewah dan luas. Sayangnya dia hanya tinggal sendiri." Kata Ginny sambil menyodorkan sepiring potongan apel. Hermione menatap tak percaya ke Ginny.

"Lalu siapa yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Hermione masih menatap Ginny lekat.

"Draco. Katanya dia kebetulan sedang lewat. Lalu membawamu kesini. Dia menelponku saat kau sudah di dalam UGD. Aku yang saat itu sedang bersama Harry di mobil menuju apartemen Harry, langsung memutar arah kesini. Tapi sayangnya, Mione, orang yang menabrakmu langsung lari." Ginny menjelaskan panjang lebar. Hermione mencerna semua perkataan Ginny. "Kau punya hutang dengan Draco, Mione." Tambahnya.

Hermione hanya diam, sambil memakan makanannya. Secara hubungan Hermione dengan Draco tidak bisa dibilang baik. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir semua pikiran. Tapi kepalanya terasa sakit. Hermione memegang lukanya.

"Kenapa, Mione?" tanya Ginny, karna tiba-tiba Hermione memegang kepalanya sambil meringis.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya kepalaku rasanya sakit." Jawab Hermione. Ginny menatap kepala Hermione yang diperban. Hermione menutup kotak makannya, lalu mengambil sebuah apel.

"Aku sudah mengirim surat ke kampus. Hari ini, aku bolos kelas." Kata Ginny memecahkan keheningan.

" Terima kasih, Gin. Maaf merepotkanmu. Besok sebaiknya kau masuk. Disini ada suster yang menjagaku. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana." Kata Hermione.

"Baiklah, tapi besok sepulang kuliah, aku tetap akan kesini. Kau mau aku bawakan apa?" tanya Ginny sambil membereskan kotak makan.

"Ayam pedas-manis buatanmu." Kata Hermione riang. Ginny nyengir.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bawakan yang banyak." Kata Ginny senang.

Mereka mengobrol sampai tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Keduanya menoleh, melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata Lavender dan si kembar Patil. Mereka heboh melihat kamar VVIP Hermione. Sekitar pukul 5 sore, mereka semua pergi.

"Bye, Mione. Besok aku bawa pesananmu." Kata Ginny sebelum menggeser pintu tertutup. Hermione menarik selimutnya.

"Kenapa harus makhluk menyebalkan itu yang menolongku?" Gumam Hermione kesal. Hermione menarik selimutnya sampai ke atas kepala.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain, Draco sedang mengendarai mobilnya. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah gedung. Sebuah senyum licik terlukis di wajahnya. Dia memanjat pagar dengan mudah. Melihat sekitar, tidak terlihat satupun penjaga. Draco berjalan menuju ke belakang gedung. Dia berhenti disebuah pintu. diputar kenopnya, tidak terkunci. Draco membukanya perlahan, diliriknya sekitar. Sebuah cctv disamping pintu. Ditutupinya cctv dengan kain. Draco melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke ruang selanjutnya. Ruang berikutnya juga kosong, Draco memencet tombol lift. Liftpun kosong. Draco masuk dan langsung ke lantai kedua dari atas. Sesampai dilantai paling atas, Draco menengok kanan-kiri. Ada seorang penjaga.

"Siapa kau?" kata orang itu. Draco hanya diam dan langsung meninju orang itu sampai pingsan. Diseretnya orang itu ke pojok. Draco mengambil kartu identitas orang itu,lalu ditempelkan ke alat sensor. Draco masuk, ruang kerja. Draco menempelkan kamera kecil di salah satu lemari. Dari luar terdengar suara-suara langkah kaki. Draco mengambil sebuah tabung dari sakunya. Begitu pintu terbuka, dibuangnya tabung itu. Asap keluar dari tabung itu. Memenuhi seluruh ruangan, Draco buru-buru masuk ke lift. Saat pintu lift terbuka lagi, banyak penjaga yang sudah bersiap. Draco menghajarnya dengan santai. Buru-buru dia berlari keluar, melompati pagar, dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Draco mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah. Tiba-tiba hpnya berdering.

"Ya? Harry?" kata Draco sambil terus menatap jalan.

"Bagaimana? Semua berjalan lancar?" kata Harry dari seberang telpon.

"Sesuai rencana. Besok kita bertemu di tempat biasa." Kata Draco lalu menutup telponnya.

* * *

2 minggu telah berlalu, Hermione menggeser pintu kamarnya. Untuk sementara, dia menggunakan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan. Hermione berjalan ke taman. Hermione duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Pandangannya menyapu sekelilingnya. Banyak pasien dan keluarganya mengobrol disana. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil menghampirinya.

"Kakak sakit ya? Ini untuk kakak." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sekuntum bunga matahari. Hermione tersenyum geli melihat anak itu.

"Terima kasih, bunga ini harum sekali. Kau sungguh anak yang baik." Kata Hermione sambil mengusap kepala anak itu.

"Cepat sembuh ya kakak." Anak itu memandang Hermione sebentar sebelum berlari pergi. Anak itu berlari kearah seorang wanita. Hermione masih tersenyum senang. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyodorkan segelas minuman. Hermione mendongak.

"Minumlah. Ini teh hijau." Kata orang itu. Hermione mencoba mengenali siapa orang itu. Wajahnya terhalang topi. Tapi rambut pirang itu mirip dengan orang yang ditunggunya.

"Draco…Malfoy?" kata Hermione pelan. Orang itu menoleh sedikit, Hermione melihatnya tersenyum.

"Mengenaliku? Minum ini. Aku kesini karna diminta Ginny. Jadi jangan berpikir aku kesini dengan sukarela." Katanya sambil mengangkat sedikit topinya. Hermione terdiam.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang meninggal hanya gara-gara keegoisanku."

"Berapa biaya perawatanku? Aku akan bayar." Kata Hermione. Hermione mengambil tongkatnya.

"Masih memikirkan biaya. Lebih baik jalani saja perawatanmu. Setelah kau keluar kau boleh membayarnya." Kata Draco.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hermione tulus. Draco hanya diam. "Tadi kau bilang Ginny yang meyuruhmu kesini, memang kemana dia?" tanya Hermione mencairkan suasana. Draco hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tanya sendiri padanya." Kata Draco datar.

"Hpku hilang. Jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya." Jawab Hermione, sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Draco. Draco memandang Hermione sekilas lalu merongoh sakunya.

"Ini hpmu?" katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah handphone.

"Ah! Ini dia! Dimana kau menemukannya? Terima kasih!" kata Hermione tersenyum riang.

"Di mobilku. Mungkin terjatuh, saat aku membawamu kesini." Tiba-tiba hp Draco bordering. "Kenapa?" Draco melirik Hermione, "Baiklah." Draco menutup telponnya. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Kata Draco tanpa memandang Hermione. Matanya menyipit ke depan.

"Memang kenapa?" kata Hermione bingung. Draco tidak menjawab, memasang tampang datar.

"Sudah kubilang kembali, kau ini keras kepala sekali. Kalau tidak kembali, hutangmu kutambah 100.000 pound." Draco memandang Hermione dengan tidak sabar.

"Eh, jangan! Baik aku kembali!" Hermione berjalan cepat dengan tongkatnya. Draco melirik Hermione lalu menurunkan topinya. Draco berjalan dibelakang 2 orang. Draco terus mengikuti mereka hingga tempat parkir.

"Rood, urus mereka. Aku tidak mau melihat mereka lagi." Kata orang yang paling depan berjalan.

"Baik. Akan saya laksanakan." Kata orang dibelakangnya sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk orang yang menyuruhnya. Lalu sebuah koper diserahkan kepada orang dipanggil Rood. Mobil itu berjalan pergi. Sementara orang yang bernama Rood tadi berbalik kembali ke dalam rumah sakit. Draco mengikutinya dari belakang.

Orang itu memasuki lift. Buru-buru Draco masuk ke dalam lift sebelahnya. Disetiap lantai Draco menahan pintu lift. Di lantai 5 orang itu keluar. Draco menahan lift sebentar sebelum ikut keluar. Orang itu masuk ke dalam salah satu pintu. Draco membuka pintu itu perlahan. Ditempelkannya sebuah mini camera di pintu. Draco lalu pergi sambil membuka hpnya. Terlihat dilayar, kepala rumah sakit dan beberapa dokter, serta orang yang dipanggil Rood tadi.

"Mau apa kau kesini lagi?" kata kepala rumah sakit. Rood tidak menjawab, dia meletakkan koper yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Ini perintah dari Tuan Macnair. Kalian pakai ini dan tutup mulut kalian soal para pasien dari perusahaan kami yang tewas itu." Kata Rood. "Tuan Macnair berharap kalian dapat bekerja sama." Lanjutnya dingin lalu berbalik.

"Pegawai yang tewas?" Gumam Draco, tersenyum licik. Dia lalu beranjak pergi.

* * *

Hermione menutup pintu kamarnya. Lalu duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Kenapa aku menuruti kata-katanya ya? Ancaman bodoh macam apa aku turuti begitu! Akukan bosan di dalam sini. Ahh! Bodohnya!" Hermione memukul kepalanya kesal pada diri sendiri. "Auch! Ash! Sakit." Hermione memegangi kepalanya. Disentuhnya bekas luka di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang suster masuk, wajahnya terlihat heran melihat Hermione.

"Ada apa Nona Granger? Kepalamu sakit lagi?" tanya suster tersebut.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa tidak keluar? Mau kutemani?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak usah. Terimakasih." Kata Hermione sambil tersenyum. Suster itu mengangguk lalu keluar. Hermione merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Merutuk kesal pada diri sendiri.

* * *

Draco menatap kertas-kertas di depannya. Dia menopang dagunya tampak berpikir.

"Tewas karena keracunan? Apa mungkin?" kata Harry tangannya memainkan sebuah pulpen.

"Bukan. Ini diracuni. Mereka sebelumnya masuk rumah sakit karna sesak nafas. Dokter bilang, mereka menghirup gas beracun. Setelahnya, mereka kembali pulih. Tapi kemudian, dokter bilang mereka tewas. Aku sempat dengar salah satu pasien melihat mereka sempat membuat keributan, mereka bilang mereka akan menuntut Macnair. Beberapa jam kemudian mereka sudah terbujur kaku. Bukankah itu mencurigakan? " Draco berdiri dan mengambil jasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Harry.

"Mendapatkan informasi yang akurat." Katanya. Harry hanya tersenyum, tahu apa yang akan Draco lakukan.

"Berhati-hatilah. Siapa tahu dia sulit ditaklukkan." Draco hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu keluar.

* * *

"Jadi, mereka diracuni begitu?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, begitulah…tapi mereka disuruh oleh Macnair bodoh itu…yaya..Macnair sok itu..." gumam seorang suster yang tampaknya setengah mabuk. Dia bersandar di bahu Draco sambil memegang gelas yang berisi alkohol yang sudah Draco campurkan dengan obat tidur.

"Kau tahu berapa uang yang diberikan Macnair pada para dokter?" Draco melingkarkan tangannya dibahu wanita itu.

"Sekitar 50.000 pound… Aku juga disuap oleh Macnair…tapi dengan licik dia memotong bagianku…hahaha…dasar licik…sangat serakah."

"Berapa yang dia berikan padamu?"

"Hanya 20.000 pound…sangat… tidak….adil…" wanita itu langsung pingsan ke ranjang. Draco mengambil perekam di balik lampu meja. Dia meninggalkan sebuah cek di atas meja lalu pergi. Draco langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan berhenti di pinggir jalan. Di dengarnya rekaman percakapan tadi. Dia tersenyum licik sebelum kembali meluncurkan mobilnya menuju rumah.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian Hermione sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada para suster yang sudah merawatnya sebelum pergi. Pagi tadi Hermione mendapat pesan dari Ginny kalau dia tidak bisa menjemputnya, karena hari ini dia akan mencoba gaun pengantinnya. Hermione memberhentikan sebuah taksi.

"Tolong ke Mall Diagon Alley."kata Hermione pada sang sopir. Sopir itu mengangguk. 10 menit kemudian mereka sampai. Hermione langsung masuk ke dalam. Dan mencari toko pakaian khusus pengantin. Hermione masuk ke dalam dan melihat Ginny sedang berputar di depan Harry.

"Hermione! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kaukan baru keluar rumah sakit! Kakimu bagaimana?" Ginny menghampiri Hermione masih memakai gaunnya.

"ah,kau ini. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau terlihat cantik Ginny." Hermione menatap Ginny kagum.

"Tapi aku masih agak risih dengan gaun ini." Ginny memandang tubuhnya.

"Baiklah coba yang lain saja." Ginny kembali masuk ke dalam. Hermione duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Kita belum resmi berkenalankan? Aku Harry Potter." Kata Harry mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hermione Granger. Sebelumnya, selamat untuk kalian. Jadi, bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahan disana?"

"Hahaha…terima kasih. Sangat sempurna. Aku harap semua berjalan lancer." Harry tersenyum senang. Hermione mengangguk. Tiba-tiba pundak Harry ditepuk seseorang.

"Hai, mate. Bagaimana? Berjalan lancar?" tanya Draco sambil duduk disamping kiri Harry.

"Begitulah. Hei, Hermione, Ginny ingin kau menjadi pendampingnya, tadi Ginny sudah memilihkanmu gaun. Kurasa cocok untukmu." Kata Harry.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih." Hermione menatap Draco lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam. Draco dan Harry memandang Hermione menjauh.

"Jadi bagaimana?" kata Harry memecah keheningan.

"Sukses. Kau tenang saja. Nanti kutunjukkan." Kata Draco sambil menguyah permen karetnya. Harry menatap Draco jijik. "Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

"Kau ini sudah dewasa. Masih saja mengunyah permen karet. Seperti anak kecil saja." Cibir Harry. Draco tidak menanggapi Harry.

* * *

Ginny berkeliling apartemen Hermione. Hermione hanya duduk di sofa, memperhatikan Ginny yang terus berkometar tentang apartemennya.

"Tempat ini cukup bagus, tapi menurutku terlalu kecil, Mione." Ginny berkomentar sambil melihat kamar mandi.

"Untuk ukuran 3 orang menurutku lumayan, lagipula kau hanya tinggal sendiri." Harry tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang tamu. Ginny kaget melihat Harry.

"Kenapa kau bisa kesini?" Ginny menghampiri Harry. Hermione bangkit, juga menghampiri Harry.

"Kau lupa, dear? Sejam lagi kita ada jadwal foto!" Harry merangkul Ginny. Ginny membulatkan matanya, kaget. Hermione tersenyum geli. "Kau mau ikut Hermione?" tawar Harry.

"Aku menyusul saja nanti. Pergilah, Ginny, kalian bisa terlambat." Pasangan itu pamit pada Hermione. Hermione tersenyum senang melihat Harry dan Ginny. Hermione teringat curhatan Ginny sekitar 2 minggu lalu saat dia masih di rumah sakit.

**Flashback**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus mengikuti permintaannya? Tapi aku tidak mau…" Ginny menatap kosong gelas kopinya. "Lagipula aku tidak mungkin sering bertemu denganmu, Mione…" Hermione tampak berpikir.

"Tapi bukankah disana sangat bagus? Menurutku disana sangat indah. Coba saja. Kau bisa pulang kesini sekali-kali. Kau bisa menelponku jugakan. Tapi terserah padamu." Ginny masih tampak berpikir.

"Tapi…" Ginny membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung. Hermione menunggu dengan sabar.

"Sekali-kali aku akan kesana melihatmu." Kata Hermione. ginny masih terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Kata Ginny akhirnya. Dia memasang senyum yang agak terpaksa.

"Jangan tampak terpaksa seperti itu. Kalau aku sudah boleh keluar nanti, aku akan mengajakmu ke pantai." Hermione mencoba menghibur Ginny. Ginny tersenyum senang.

**Flashback End**

Hermione, kembali tersenyum mengingat wajah Ginny yang langsung senang ketika Hermione ajak ke pantai. Hermione berjalan ke kamarnya bersiap-siap menyusul Ginny.

* * *

Dari jauh Hermione melihat Ginny dan Harry sedang bersiap untuk pindah lokasi fota pra wedding. Hermione berjalan mendekat.

"Hermione, kau baru saja sampai?" Ginny bertanya pada Hermione dari pantulan kaca. Hermione megangguk.

"Mau foto dimana?" Hermione menyentuh gaun yang akan dipakai Ginny.

"Ikuti kami saja. Draco sudah mengijinkan kau ikut mobilnya." Hermione kaget.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Tentu saja, Draco mana lagi yang kita kenal?" Dari pantulan cermin tampak Harry memberi isyarat untuk berengkat. " Ayo Hermione kita harus berangkat ke Sungai Thames ." Hermione pergi mencari Draco. Dari jauh terlihat dia sedang duduk sambil meminum sekaleng soda. Dia hanya memakai kaos tipis di balik jasnya yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan, padahal udara lumayan dingin.

"Siap berangkat lagi? Kali ini kemana?" Draco bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sungai Thames" kata Hermione. Draco berjalan memasuki mobilnya. Hermione mengikutinya. "Aku masih punya hutang denganmu. Total biaya perawatanku berapa?" tanya Hermione sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Tidak usah bayar. Bagiku uang sebanyak itu hanya seperti membeli sekaleng soda. " Draco mengejar rombongan Ginny-Harry yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Bagaimanapun kau sudah menyelamatkanku." Kata Hermione bersikeras.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah bayar. Lagipula kau tidak mungkin mampu membayarnya." Draco menyalip mobil lain.

"Berapapun aku akan bayar, kalau biayanya terlalu besar, aku akan mencicilnya." Kata Hermione masih tetap memaksa.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Kau mau bayar dengan apa? Daun?" Draco mendengus kesal. Draco memberhentikan mobilnya. Mereka sudah sampai di pinggir Sungai Thames.

"Kau sudah menolongku! Kalau kau tidak menolongku saat itu mungkin aku sudah kehabisan darah dan meninggal! Mana mungkin aku tidak berterima kasih padamu!" kata Hermione bersikeras.

"Kalau begitu tinggal ucapkan terima kasih bukan?" Kata Draco.

"Apa? Mana mungkin aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih? Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku!" Hermione menatap Draco.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak butuh apapun darimu!" kata Draco sambil memperhatikan Ginny dan Harry yang sedang bersaip lagi.

"Baik! Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu tapi kau menolaknya!"Hermione keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan menjauh mobil Draco. Draco mendengus kecil. Hermione menunggu Ginny selesai foto.

"Gin, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada tugas penting yang harus kuselesaikan." Kata Hermione pada Ginny yang sedang melepas tatanan rambutnya.

"Kau baru saja datang, Mione, kau ingin pulang begitu saja? Aku baru ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Baiklah, sampai jumpa. 5 hari lagi akan kujemput, berkemaslah!" Hermione mengangguk lalu pergi ke halte bis. Hermione duduk sendirian di halte. Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti, kacanya diturunkan.

"Masuklah, akan kuantar kau." Hermione memandang sinis Draco. Bis datang, Hermione langsung naik, tidak mempedulikan Draco yang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya. Hermione menyenderkan kepalanya di bangku bis, sambil memasang headphonenya. Diam-diam Draco mengikuti bis yang ditumpangi Hermione. Hermione turun dari bis,lalu berjalan menuju apartemennya. Draco mengikuti dari belakang sampai Hermione menaiki tangga apartemen. Draco memandangi Hermione, yang menaiki tangga, hingga lantai paling atas.

* * *

Draco duduk di ruang kerjanya, pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah foto.

"Hermione Jean Granger, benarkah ini dirimu?" Draco menghela nafas lalu menyimpan foto itu di salah satu laci meja. Diraih ipadnya, disambungkannya ke kamera yang dia pasang di kantor Macnair. Terlihat Macnair sedang berbicara dengan sekretarisnya.

"Kau sudah cari orang yang menyusup masuk ke kantorku waktu itu?" kata Macnair tangannya terkepal erat.

"Belum. Dia menutupi cctvnya, cctv di dalam lift juga tidak memperlihatkan jelas wajahya. Di ruangan sekretaris juga tidak terlihat jelas, sebagian wajahnya tertutup topi." Kata sekretaris itu. Macnair tampak marah.

"Tingkatkan keamanan. Aku butuh pengawal tambahan. Dan persiapkan untuk acaraku minggu depan." Kata Macnair. Sekretaris itu mengangguk, lalu segera keluar. Draco tersenyum licik. Sebuah rencana terlintas di pikirannya.

* * *

Draco berada di tengah-tengah pemukiman yang terbakar. Orang-orang berlarian di sekelilingnya, berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Api menjalar ke segala benda. Draco hanya melihat dengan pandangan takut. Sebuah pohon yang terbakar hendak roboh ke arah Draco. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dan mendorongnya, berusaha melindunginya. Pohon itu jatuh mengenai Sang pelindungnya. Perlahan pelukan orang itu mengendur, dan orang itu jatuh. Draco menoleh melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya. Terlihat wajah ibunya tersenyum hangat,sebelum sebuah pohon lain jatuh mengenai ibunya. Draco berteriak memanggil ibunya, air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Api bertambah besar. Sebuah tangan menariknya pergi. Draco berusaha memberontak,ingin berlari menyelamatkan Ibunya tapi orang yang meggendongnya terlalu kuat. Draco melihat orang yang menggendongnya,Ayahnya. Draco menangis sesunggukkan. Sang Ayah terus berlari, tanpa melihat arah dia berlari. Sebuah kayu yang terbakar mengenai lengannya. Tapi dia terus berlari, tanpa sadar, mereka berada di dekat sungai dengan arus yang deras. Sang Ayah terus berlari, hingga mereka tercebur ke dalam sungai. Draco terlepas dari pelukan ayahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah kayu terbakar, jatuh mengenai kepala Ayahnya, setelah itu Ayahnya tidak terlihat lagi. Draco berusaha memanggil Ayahnya, tapi suara terjangan arus air mengalahkan suaranya. Draco berusaha menggapai sebuah batu. Tapi kepalanya malah terhantam batu lain. Dan semuanya gelap.

Draco terbangun dengan badan penuh keringat. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Draco berusaha megatur nafasnya, lalu pikirannya kembali pada mimpinya barusan. Sebuah kejadian mengerikan saat dia berusia 2 tahun yang menyebabkan Ibunya meninggal, sedangkan Ayahnya dinyatakan hilang. Draco menggemgam kalung dengan bandul sebuah logam berbentuk peluru degan ukiran berbentuk ular diatasnya. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya, mengingat senyum Ibunya untuk terakhir kali.

* * *

Hermione menyerahkan segelas kopi pada seorang pembeli. Hermione tersenyum ramah. Demi memenuhi kebutuhannya, Hermione terpaksa kerja sampingan. Dengan uang hasil kerjanya dia bisa terus hidup. Untung saja dia mendapat beasiswa, jika tidak, mungkin dia tidak bisa kuliah. Bagaimanapun, Hermione harus melakukan ini semua.

"Hermione saatnya kau pulang." Kata bos Hermione.

"Baik!" Hermione mengambil tasnya, lalu keluar café. Hermione berjalan melewati taman. Matanya menatap ke langit malam di atasnya. Hermione menggemgam sebuah gelang dengan manik mutiara. "Ibu, apa kau bahagia disana? Aku merindukanmu." Hermione berhenti, dan menatap langit. Orang-orang melewatinya tanpa peduli. Tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya, gelang mutiaranya terlepas.

"Maaf." Kata orang tersebut, lalu memungut gelang mutiara Hermione. "Ini milikmu." Hermione tersenyum, berusaha melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Orang itu langsung pergi. Hermione berusaha melihat orang tadi, tapi dia sudah lenyap diantara kerumunan orang. Hermione menunggu bis datang. Sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Hermione memutar matanya malas.

"Hei!" Hermione tidak menjawab, pura-pura tidak melihat Draco. "Hei, aku bicara denganmu!"

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Aku bosan melihatmu!" kata Hermioen ketus.

"Baik! Kalau tidak mau membayar hutangmu! Aku pergi!" Hermione buru-buru bangkit dan menahan mobil Draco. Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Minggir! Aku mau pergi!"

"Jangan! Berapa total hutangku?"

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu."

"Tadi kau bilang apa aku mau membayar hutangku apa tidak? Aku ingin membayar hutangku!"

"Baik, 1 juta pound." Kata Draco sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"A-apa? Sebanyak itu?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin membayar hutangmu? Berikan uangnya!"

"A- boleh aku mencicilnya?" tanya Hermione agak malu.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kau sudah selalu memaksaku, lalu sekarang kau ingin mencicil hutangmu? Apa kau gila?" Draco berkata dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ayolah, biarkan aku mencicilnya…" bujuk Hermione dengan nada memelas.

"Aish. Begini saja. Kau harus lakukan apapun setiap aku minta, selama 1 bulan? Bagaimana?" Hermione tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah, setuju." Draco menyeringai. "Mulai kapan?"

"Sekarang, antarkan aku ke klub malam." Kata Draco sambil pindah ke jok belakang mobil. Hermione tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Cepat! Kau tidak mau?" Hermione menyetir ke klub malam terdekat. Draco langsung turun, "Kalau kau mau masuk, ada baju di bagasi, kau akan terlihat aneh dengan kemeja dan celanamu itu. Jangan pulang sebelum aku kembali kesini." Kata Draco lalu berjalan masuk ke klub. Hermione melirik punggung Draco.

"Ke dalam? Untuk apa? Aku tidak ada urusan disana." Hermione bergumam.

1 jam berlalu, Hermione tampak bosan. Dia keluar dari mobil dan membuka bagasi. Ada beberapa tas disitu. Hermione membuka salah satu tas, isinya kemeja pria. Lalu dibuka yang lainnya, di dalamnya ada pakaian wanita. Hermione mengambilnya, lalu memakainnya di dalam mobil.  
Hermione berjalan masuk dengan sedikit risih. Suasana di dalam klub sungguh ramai. Beberapa pria meliriknya. Hermione mencari-cari sosok Draco.

"Hermione?" sebuah suara terdengar di belakangnya. Hermione menoleh.

"Ya? Kau siapa?" Hermione menatap orang di depannya dengan tatapan curiga. "Bagaimana tau namaku?"

"Kau tidak kenal denganku? Aku Ronald." Hermione memperhatikan orang di depannya lebih teliti.

"Ah! Jaksa Ronald Weasley! Sudah lama tidak bertemu! Kenapa orang sepertimu bisa disini?" Hermione tersenyum manis.

"Ada orang yang ingin kutemui. Dan kau? Kenapa ada disini? Gadis baik-baik sepertimu kenapa bisa disini?" orang bernama Ronald itu melihat pakaian Hermione.

"Ah,itu.. tidak, aku.. ada urusan sebentar disini." Hermione gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Ron. Ron tersenyum, lalu melirik arlojinya.

"Kurasa dia sudah datang. Sampai jumpa, Hermione. Jaga dirimu." Kata Ron, dan berbalik pergi. Hermione masih tersenyum manis. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di bar. Seseorang duduk disampingnya. Hermione melirik orang itu dan raut wajahnya berubah kaget, lalu buru-buru bangkit sambil menutupi wajahnya. Hermione buru-buru mencari Draco. Tapi tidak terlihat sama sekali. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Hermione berbalik.

"Kau masuk juga akhirnya. Ingin bersenang-senang, eh?" kata Draco dengan seringaiannya, matanya lalu melihat Hermione dari atas sampai bawah.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Ayo pergi!" Hermione berbalik hendak pergi. Draco menahan tangan Hermione.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Ayolah bersenang-senang!" Hermione menatap Draco antara kesal dan panik.

"Ayolah, jangan disini! Ada-oh tidak! Sembunyi!" Hermione menatap ke arah belakang Draco dengan horor. Hermione buru-buru menarik Draco keluar. Saat mencapai pintu keluar, Hermione menarik Draco ke balik dinding. Beberapa orang berpakaian jas hitam masuk. Hermione menahan nafas. Sementara Draco memperhatikan orang-orang itu tajam. Draco sedikit kaget melihat salah satu orang yang berjas hitam itu. Setelah orang-orang itu sudah jauh, Hermione langsung menarik Draco ke mobil.

"Hei, hei! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Draco berdiri di samping mobil. Hermione tampak sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau tahu? Orang-orang yang aku hindari tadi? Mereka anak buah teman Ayahku!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik kau menyapanya?" potong Draco.

"Sekarang hubungan Ayahku dengannya buruk! Kalau aku menampakkan batang hidungku, dan dia melihat aku ada di dalam sana, mau diletakkan dimana muka Ayahku?" potong Hermione.

"Memangnya pekerjaan Ayahmu apa? Sampai harus terlibat dengan orang-orang seperti itu?"

"Kepala Kepolisian Inggris." Kata Hermione dingin.

"Itu baguskan? Kenapa kau tidak meminta dia untuk membayar hutangmu? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Seperti sangat membenci Ayahmu."

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku membencinya?" Draco terperangah mendengar jawaban Hermione. Hermione menghela nafas, "Ayahku meninggalkan aku dan ibuku, saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Ibuku lalu terkena kanker dan meninggal. Sementara Ayahku menikah lagi dengan orang lain. Sejak itu aku mulai membencinya." Hermione menahan tangisnya. Draco tertegun melihat Hermione. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Maaf." Kata Draco dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hermione memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Hermione tampak tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana kalau ke klub yang lain?" tanpa persetujuan Hermione, Draco langsung tancap gas ke klub malam lainnya.

Mereka keluar dari mobil. Hermione berjalan beriringan dengan Draco. Draco mengajaknya ke meja bar. Hermione langsung memesan sebotol vodka. Draco hanya menatapnya datar. Dia sendiri memesan sebotol wine. Draco memperhatikan Hermione yang terus menuangkan vodka ke gelasnya. Hermione menambah 1 botol lagi, setengah botol hampir habis. Draco mengambil gelas Hermione dan menegak habis minuman itu.

"Hei, itu minumanku, Draco!" Hermione berusaha mengambil gelasnya. Tapi pandangannya mulai tak fokus, yang ditangkapnya malah tangan Draco.

"Kau sudah terlalu mabuk, ayo pulang!" Draco menarik tangan Hermione. Hermione berjalan sempoyongan. Draco memeluk Hermione agar tidak jatuh. Draco membawa Hermione ke rumahnya. Sesampai di rumahnya, Draco menggendong Hermione ke salah satu kamar, dan membaringkan Hermione di kasur lalu menyelimutinya. Draco memandang Hermione sebentar, lalu menutup pintu.

Draco membasuh dirinya di bawah shower. Memikirkan cerita Hermione tadi. Draco keluar dari kamar mandi lalu keluar menuju ruang kerjanya. Tiba-tiba ipadnya berdering, Draco membukanya, dan terlihat wajah Harry.

"Hai, mate. Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengemasi barangmu? Aku akan menunggumu besok, pukul 2 siang. Aku tidak mau acara pernikahanku gagal." Kata Harry.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Draco mematikan video chatnya, lalu beralih ke laptopnya. Dilihatnya video hari ini dari kantor Macnair. Video itu terus berputar, hingga menampilkan, saat Macnair mengundang seseorang ke kantornya. Draco langsung duduk tegak.

"Duduklah. Jadi, aku langsung saja. Bagaimana hasil kerjamu sesuai yang aku perintahkan waktu itu?" tanya Macnair.

"Sesuai yang kau inginkan, uang yang kau ambil dari yayasanmu,sudahku transfer ke rekeningmu yang lainnya. Tenang saja, semua aman." Kata orang itu.

"Bagus. Ini upahmu. Jangan bocorkan pada siapapun." Kata Macnair sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop. Orang itu menyeringai lalu undur diri. Draco tampak senang, melihat itu. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, Draco buru-buru mematikan ipadnya. Draco mendongak melihat siapa orang itu, raut wajahnya langsung berubah terkejut.

"Pa-Paman?"

* * *

**Gimana-gimana? Kalau jelek tolong maklumi (^^")v hehehe**

**untuk : Bagaimana kalau sekarang? sudah betul?  
**

**untuk ochan: rated M ya? poke dah, ntar diganti,hehehe**

**untuk Lumostotalus: actionnya jangan setengah2? sipp siap diperbaiki^^ **

**untuk guest: maaf ya telat apdet :(**

**untuk zean's malfoy: siapa ya? disini sudah terjawabkan?^^  
**

**maaf ya, yang reviewnya belum dijawab :( dan maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan pengetikkan atau salah kata^^ aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya =D berhubung juga karna dikerjakan dengan agak terburu-buru. fic ini hanya imajinasi semata.  
**

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya! selalu didengar olehku =D  
**


	4. Bab 4

**TARA! Myung kembali lagi. Maaf apdetnya telat banget *bow dalem-dalem* jadwal myung masih kacau jadi acara nulis-menulis jadi berkurang, Myung usahakan bab selanjutnya diapdet tepat waktu atau lebih cepat^^ sebelumnya Myung minta maaf, jika masih ada salah ketik, atau kurang greget ceritanya ._. oke gak banyak omong, cekidot!**

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa…  
tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu…  
walau hanya 1 detik…  
bayang-bayang akan dirimu terus dipikiranku"

**First**

**Bab 4**

"P-Paman?"

Seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya terlihat angkuh tapi sangat tampan. Tiba-tiba sebuah cengiran terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hai, Draco. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu." Kata orang itu masih dengan cengirannya. Draco bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke arah pamannya.

"Ya. Sudah lama sekali." Draco langsung memeluk pamannya. Mereka berpelukan hangat, Draco melepas pelukannya.

"Tadi kulihat kau membawa seorang wanita, Draco. Siapa dia? Kulihat sangat cantik. Kelihatannya dia mabuk? Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa,Paman." Sang paman mengangkat alisnya. Draco sedikit salah tingkah, "Sejak kapan paman datang?"

"Jangan mengubah arah pembicaraan, Nak." Draco hanya diam.

"Hanya teman. Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya menolongnya." Kata Draco. "Sudahlah, Paman, itu tidak penting."lanjutnya cepat.

"Kau mau membawanya ke dalam bahaya? Kau membawanya kesini sama saja kau membawanya ke dalam bahaya."

"Aku pastikan dia akan aman." Kata Draco.

"Kau berubah. Baru setengah tahun kita tidak bertemu, kau sudah sangat berbeda. Terserah padamu saja. Berhati-hatilah. Well, bagaimana kehidupanmu disini? Rumah sebesar ini apa tidak berlebihan? Kaukan tinggal sendiri."

"Hahaha. Ini rumah yang bagus. Aku tidak akan menyianyiakannya. Kenapa kau bisa kesini, Paman Sirius?"

"Mengenang masa lalu, saat aku masih bisa melihat orangtua Harry dan orangtuamu." Sirius tersenyum getir. Tapi langsung digantikan dengan senyum hangat. "Kudengar dari Harry, kalian akan Korea Selatan?"

"Ya, apa paman akan hadir juga? Aku rindu Seoul."

"Hahaha. Aku akan datang. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di pesta. Aku masih ada janji." Katanya.

"Berhati-hatilah!" kata Draco, sambil mengantar pamannya keluar rumah.

"Jaga dirimu. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Terus berhati-hati!" kata Sirius lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mobil itu bergerak menjauh. Draco masuk ke dalam, melintas di depan kamar Hermione. Dibukanya pintu perlahan. Terlihat Hermione yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Draco melangkah masuk, tanpa bunyi langkah kaki. Dipandanginya wajah Hermione lalu mengelus pelan rambut Hermione.

"Aku harap, aku tidak salah orang." Gumam Draco, lalu bangkit berdiri, dan menutup pintu.

Draco duduk di balik meja kerjanya lagi, diambil hpnya lalu kembali melihat video yang didapatnya hari ini. Video terus berputar. Hingga sebuah gambar memperlihatkan Macnair dan sekretarisnya serta seseorang yang Draco lihat adalah dokter kepala di rumah sakit tempat Hermione dulu. Draco memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Kau ingin berapa?" dokter itu tidak menjawab, tampangnya menjadi marah. Macnair meletakkan beberapa tumpukan uang. "Masih kurangkah? Atau kau ingin izin doktermu dicabut? Atau pelaporan pada Presdir Rodolphus?" ancam Macnair, dokter itu seketika menjadi ketakutan.

"Baik, baik! Aku setuju dengan rencana ini, hanya pekerja dari perusahaanmukan yang harus kami bunuh? Perjanjian ini harus kau ingat, aku tidak mau rugi. Tapi, jika terbongkar, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang sepertimu lagi!" katanya lalu segera pergi. Draco melepas headphonenya, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang manik hazel yang indah. Sedikit lingkaran hitam tampak di wajahnya. Matanya mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkugan sekitarnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Dimana aku?" serunya panik. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pria jangkung dengan rambut masih acak-acakkan dan muka kusut serta hanya mengenakkan celana training dan kaus tipis. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pemilik rumah.

"Kau sudah bangun? Cepat bersihkan dirimu. Kamar mandinya pintu kedua dari kanan." Kata Draco sambil melempar sebuah handuk. Hermione menangkapnya masih dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

"Ini dimana? Kenapa kau juga disini?" tanya Hermione. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, Draco hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi lalu menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Kasar sekali dia." gumam Hermione. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?" kata Draco dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Menurutmu? Kau kira aku takut dengan tatapanmu itu."balas Hermione dengan kesal. Draco langsung memasang wajah dingin, lalu melempar sebuah kain warna putih. Sekali lagi Hermione menangkapnya.

"Pakai itu, aku tidak punya baju wanita." Kata Draco lalu menutup pintu. Hermione merentangkan kain yang dilempar Draco. Ternyata sebuah kemeja laki-laki. Hermione lalu masuk ke kamar mandi sesuai petunjuk Draco dengan wajah merengut.

Selesai mandi, Hermione memakai kemeja Draco yang kebesaran dan celana hitam untuk kerja miliknya. Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebuah ruangan luas dengan berbagai peralatan mewah masuk ke dalam pengelihatannya. Matanya menatap sekelilingnya, mencoba menerka dimana dirinya dan kenapa bisa di tempat ini?

"Sudah puas mengagumi rumahku?" kata sebuah suara.

"Ini rumahmu? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Apa yang terjadi? Dan dimana kemeja kerjaku?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat?" Draco balik bertanya. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Draco menghela nafas. "Kau mabuk berat tadi malam. Jadi aku membawamu ke rumahku, karna aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu. Dan soal kemejamu, semalam kau muntah, jadi aku gunakan kemejamu untuk membersihkan bekasnya di mulutmu. Kau membuatku hampir tidak tidur semalaman!" Kata Draco panjang lebar. Hermione menatap Draco tidak percaya. Sejenak ingatan itu terlintas. "Sudah ingat? kalau begitu kau buat sarapan." Kata Draco seenaknya sambil meninggalkan Hermione yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang membuat sarapan?" protes Hermione.

"Hei, kau masih ada perjanjian denganku. Jadi jangan banyak protes. Sudah sana buat sarapan. Dapur ada disana!" kata Draco sambil menunjuk arah dapur. Hermione mau tidak mau mengikuti perintah Draco.

Hermione membuka kulkas, melihat apa yang bisa dimasak. Hermione mengambil sebungkus bakso dan spaghetti kemasan. Berencana untuk membuat spaghetti saja.

Draco menyalakan ipadnya, mencari-cari bukti tambahan yang bisa menjatuhkan Macnair. Aroma masakan menyeruak ke indra penciumannya. Draco menatap kearah dapur. Mencoba menerka apa yang dimasak Hermione. Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ipad lagi.

" Makanan sudah siap! Ayo makan!" kata Hermione dari balik rak yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruang tengah. Draco berjalan ke meja makan.

"Spaghetti? Dari baunya lumayan." Komentar Draco melihat sepiring spaghetti. Hermione meletakkan piring serta sendok dan garpu di depan Draco. Draco langsung mengambil spaghettinya. Hermione bertopang dagu, menunggu komentar Draco.

"Masakanmu enak juga." Kata Draco sambil tersenyum senang.

Deg. Hati Hermione mencelos. '_reaksi dan senyum itu…mirip dengannya.'_ Hermione menatap Draco tidak percaya. _'tidak mungkin itu bukan dia,apa mungkin dia? Tidak bukan,tapi senyum itu…senyum yang mirip dengan senyumnya. Ah, Hermione,lupakan dia. Lupakan dia!' _ Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Draco melirik Hermione curiga. Hermione mengambil spaghettinya, memakannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Tiba-tiba hp Draco berdering,

"Drakke, apa kau bertemu Hermione? Aku berusaha menelponnya, tapi tidak dijawab." Kata Ginny. Draco melirik ke Hermione.

"Tunggu sebentar." Draco menyerahkan hpnya pada Hermione. Hermione menatap Draco bingung, tapi diambilnya hp Draco.

"Halo?" kata Hermione.

"MIONE! KEMANA SAJA KAU! AKU HAMPIR MATI KARNA KHAWATIR!" teriak Ginny. Hermione menjauhkan hp Draco dari telinganya.

"Maaf, Ginny. Ada hal yang terjadi, maafkan aku. APA? HARI INI? AKU LUPA! Baik-baik,Ginny. Tenang. Baik." Hermione mengembalikan hp Draco. "Kau tidak bilang hari ini kita berangkat ke Korea!" teriak Hermione panik.

"Aku kira kau ingat." kata Draco santai. Hermione terlihat kesal. "Makan saja dulu, nanti kuantar kau ke apartemenmu." Kata Draco, kembali ke makanannya. Hermione mendelik kesal.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Terimakasih." Kata Hermione lalu berbalik ke apartemennya. Draco mengikuti Hermione dari belakang. Hermione berjalan naik tangga dengan terburu-buru, sehingga tidak menyadari Draco ada di belakangnya. Hermione membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa ditutup kembali, dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Draco berdiri di depan pintu. Saat dia ingin masuk, terdengar suara berkresek dari bawah sepatunya. Ditundukkan kepalanya, dan terlihat sepucuk surat. Draco mengambilnya, tidak ada alamat pengirim dan prangko.

_Untuk Miss Hermione Granger. _

Tertulis jelas di amplop. Draco masuk ke dalam apartemen Hermione. Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kenapa kau masuk?" pekik Hermione. Draco mengangkat surat yang ditemukannya.

"Ini untukmu, kutemukan di depan pintu. Sebaiknya kau cepat. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Kata Draco lalu berbalik keluar.

"Tidak perlu aku bisa naik bis." Teriak Hermione. Draco tidak menjawab, terus berjalan keluar apartemen Hermione.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sebelum berangkat Draco kembali melihat video dari kantor Macnair. Tepat saat video diputar, Macnair dan sekretarisnya sedang berargumen.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan, Tuan?"

"Biarkan, aku mengambil uang dari yayasanku untuk keperluan bersama juga, lagipula, yayasan itu atas namaku. Kau jangan banyak protes."

"Tapi, bukankah itu pelanggaran? Mengambil uang rakyat, bukankah-"

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur, mengambil sedikit uang rakyat juga tidak akan membuat rugi. Apa peduliku, mereka juga tidak tahu. Rakyat itu mudah dibodohi, jadi menipu mereka seperti menipu anak kecil saja. Rakyat juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kau harus tahu itu. Lebih baik kau jangan ikut campur, Rood. Pergi ke ruanganmu!" Rood keluar.

Draco membanting menarik headphonenya, wajahnya terlihat murka. Draco tidak menampakkan ekspresi satupun. Diambilnya berbagai kertas. Bukti-bukti kejahatan Macnair, mulai dari foto-foto hingga artikel-artikel yang menyangkut tindak korupsi dan masalah perusahaannya, lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam sebuah ampolp besar.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione menatap seluruh bandara Incheon dengan perasaan gembira, rindu, serta sedih. Hermione berputar menatap seluruh bandara. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya berbinar bahagia.

"Aku kembali." Kata Hermione pelan, hampir tidak di dengar. Sementara tidak jauh dari Hermione, Draco tersenyum. Wajahnya menyiratkan kerinduan. Secara bersamaan, Hermione dan Draco mengeluarkan sebuah foto.

"Kalaupun waktu akan berputar seribu kali aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu. Lee Yoon Soo. " Gumam Hermione lirih. Setitik air mata menuruni pipinya.

Draco tersenyum melihat foto itu. Kenangan masa lalu yang sangat berharga.

"Aku harap itu benar dirimu. Kim Yeon Woo." Ucapnya sangat pelan.

Mereka memasukkan foto itu kembali ke saku mantel lalu mendorong troli mereka keluar bandara.

"Ada paket untuk anda." Ron terlihat bingung. Dibukanya paket dengan cepat. Di dalamnya apa sebuah amplop besar. Ron membukanya, isinya beberapa foto Macnair, dan artikel-artikel tentang tindak korupsinya. Mata Ron melebar.

"Neville! Cepat selidiki kertas-kertas ini! Aku ingin hasi secepatnya!" teriak Ron. Matanya menatap tajam kertas di depannya. Orang yang dipanggil Neville, langsung menghampiri meja Ron. "Cepat selidiki siapa yang megirim ini! Dan periksa kebenaran dari kertas-kertas ini!" Neville mengangguk. Ron tampak berpikir keras. Tangannya mengepal erat.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione mengikuti seorang roomboy yang berjalan di depannya membawakan barang-barangnya.

"Ini kamarmu, Nona." Katanya dengan bahasa Inggris. Hermione tersenyum, lalu memberikan selembar 10.000 won pada roomboy itu. Hermione menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Hermione membongkar mengambil tasnya. Sebuah amplop jatuh saat Hermione ingin mengambil hp. Hermione memungutnya. Kilasan ingatan saat Draco memberi tahunya ada sebuah surat terlintas. Hermione membuka surat itu. Ditariknya keluar sebuah kertas.

_Hermione, apa kau masih ingat denganku? Aku merindukanmu. Aku harap kau tidak membenciku. Ayah minta maaf karna semuanya. Ayah sangat menyesal. Ayah akan jelaskan semuanya. Mungkin pada waktu itu, ibumu tidak menceritakan semuanya. Ibumu sudah tahu akan penyakitnya. Dia menyuruh ayah untuk pergi, meninggalkan ibumu untuk hidup bahagia. Tapi ibumu tidak mengizinkan ayah membawamu. Ibumu bilang, jika Ayah membawamu, dan Ayah menikah dengan orang lain, mungkin Ayah tidak akan bisa melupakan ibumu. Ibumu seakan sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Ibumu ingin bersamamu hingga detik terakhir. Sebenarnya Ayah ingin menjemputmu, tapi Ibumu membawamu pergi ke Korea. Ayah tidak bisa menemukan kalian. Hingga Ayah mendapat kabar, Ibumu sudah pergi kesisi-Nya dari Bibimu. Tapi tidak ada yang memberitahu Ayah dimana sebenarnya kau tinggal. Akhirnya Ayah tahu kau hidup dengan nenekmu. Saat Ayah datang ke Korea, kau sudah pindah. Ayah tidak menemukanmu dimana-mana. Ayah minta maaf padamu. Sungguh, ayah langsung mencarimu saat tahu kau terlibat kasus para pembunuh bayaran itu. Akhirnya Ayah menemukanmu. Ini alamat rumah Ayah. Tinggalah bersama Ayah. Ayah menyayangimu. _

Air mata menuruni pipi Hermione semakin deras.

"Ayah…" bisik Hermione tertahan. Isakan mulai terdengar dari mulutnya.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, di sepanjang sungai Han. Akhirnya dia duduk di rumput sambil menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Sungai Han pada malam hari, mengingatkan Hermione pada masa lalunya.

**Flashback**

"Hahaha! Kau kira aku akan kalah darimu!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang sangat tampan. Wajahnya sama sekali bukan wajah khas orang Korea. Wajahnya sama seperti orang barat. Gadis kecil dibelakangnya juga sama. Tapi mereka berbicara dalam bahasa korea yang bisa dibilang sangat fasih.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" teriak gadis kecil itu. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga menyusul anak laki-laki kecil di depannya. "Wee! Aku di depanmu!" teriaknya. Anak laki-laki itu berlari menyusul.

"Hei! Yeon Woo! Sekarang siapa yang di depanmu! Wee!" kata anak laki-laki kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Gadis kecil dibelakangnya tertawa.

"Awas saja kau Yoon Soo!" teriaknya. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Benar-benar sangat bahagia.

**Flashback End**

Seseorang berjalan di depannya, menatap Sungai Han, tidak menyadari kehadiran Hermione.

"Draco?" orang itu menoleh. Sedikit terkejut melihat Hermione."Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ulang Draco.

"Aku bertanya duluan."

"Aku juga punya pertanyaan yang sama." Kata Draco. Tidak ada yang bicara. Mereka saling menatap tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco. Draco menatap Hermione datar. "Berhenti melihatku seperti itu." Draco mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungai Han.

"Matamu sembab." Kata Draco. Hermione hanya terdiam. Tidak berani menjawab. "Jangan menyesali apapun, karna itu buka kesalahanmu."

"Kau tahu apa tentangku!" Hermione bangkit lalu meninggalkan Draco yang hanya menatapnya. "Merusak suasana hati saja." gerutu Hermione.

Hermione berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian kota Seoul. Jalan yang dulu yang sering dilaluinya. Hermione duduk di halte bis. Bis berhenti. Hermione naik ke dalam lalu duduk di salah satu bangku. Memakai headphonenya.

Hajimal geol geuraesseo moreuncheok haebeorilgeol  
Anboineun geotcheoreom bolsueopneun geotcheoreom

Neol aye bojimalgeol geuraetnabwa  
Domangchil geol geuraesseo motdeuleuncheok geureolgeol

Deutjido motaneun cheok  
Deuleul su eopneun geotcheoreom

Aye ne sarang deutji aneulgeol

Maldo eopsi sarangeul alge hago  
Maldo eopsi sarangeul naege jugo

Sumgyeol hanajocha neol damge haenotgo  
Ireoke domangganigga

Hermione memejamkan matanya mulutnya mengikuti setiap kata. Penguasaan bahasa Koreanya belum dia lupakan. Hermione memandang keluar jendela memperhatikan setiap bangunan yang dia lewati. Semuanya sudah berubah sejak terakhir kali dia lihat 5 tahun lalu. Hermione turun di dekat sebuah sekolah. Hermione memandangi gedung sekolah yang masih tampak sama setelah di lulus. Papan nama sekolah itu masih terlihat bagus. Hermione menatap rindu gerbang sekolah. Tidak menyadari Draco berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Dengan ini kalian resmi sabagai suami-istri. Silakan mencium pengantinmu."

Harry mencium Ginny di depan para tamu. Hermione tersenyum senang dari bawah altar melihat adegan di depannya. Seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan. Ibu Ginny, Molly Weasley, menangis terharu melihat anaknya. Hermione sempat melirik Draco yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dia juga bertepuk tangan, senyumnya membuat dia terlihat sangat…tampan. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran yang baru saja terlintas. Salah satu kakak Ginny, George Weasley, menebar konfeti diatas mereka. Kedua pasangan itu terlihat bahagia. Hermione sedikit iri melihat Ginny.

Acara dansa dimulai. Harry dan Ginny turun ke lantai dansa. Hermione duduk diantara parvati dan Lavender. Tidak lama ada seorang pemuda, yang tidak Hermione kenal mengajak Parvati untuk berdansa. Parvati menerima ajakan itu, sambil mengedip jahil ke Hermione dan Lavender. Lavender hanya cemberut. Seorang pria datang lagi dan mengajak Lavender. Tinggal Hermione sendiri duduk di meja sambil meminum Rainbow Icenya. Draco datang dan langsung meminum minuman Hermione hingga tinggal setengah gelas.

"Hei! Itu minumanku!" Draco tetap meminum minuman Hermione. "Kaukan bisa mengambil sendiri!"

"Kalau aku tidak dikerumuni wanita-wanita itu aku juga tidak akan mengambil minumanmu!"

"Hah? Kenapa mereka mengerumunimu?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Mungkin karna aku tampan." Kata Draco dengan percaya diri berlebihan.

"Tampan? Kau tidak punya kaca ya di rumah? Perlu kubelikan kaca untukmu?"

"Hey! Asal bicara! Yang mendaftar jadi pacarku itu banyak!" mereka terus saling meledek dan menyindir tanpa memperhatikan 2 pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Ginny tersenyum penuh arti pada Harry.

"Kurasa aku cukup lega." Gumam Ginny. Harry mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi siapa yang akan melindungi Mione di London." Jelas Ginny. Harry hanya tersenyum, melirik sekali lagi kearah Hermione-Draco lalu menarik Ginny pergi.

"Cukup! Ini konyol!" seru Hermione.

"Kau yang mulai!" Draco mengambil dengan seenaknya sebuah kue dari nampan seorang pelayan yang sedang lewat. Pelayan itu hendak memprotes karna itu pesanan orang lain, tapi ditahannya. Draco memakan kuenya. Hermione memandang Draco kesal. "Kenapa? Jangan menatapku dengan ekspresi itu!" Hermione memukul kepala Draco dengan tas tangannya. "Auch! Apa maksudmu!"

"Kukira kau tidak akan kesakitan karna kepalamu itu dari batu."

"Kau gila!" Draco terus mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Hermione menyeringai, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke para tamu yang sedang berdansa. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Hermione tersentak kaget.

"Hai, Hermione."

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku, Jaksa Ron." Ron tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak berdansa?"

"Ah, aku baru saja berdansa. Sedangkan kau, kenapa tidak?" Draco pura-pura bersikap tidak peduli sambil memandangi Harry dan Ginny.

"Sedang malas. Aku kurang menyukai pesta dansa." Ron mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Hermione tersenyum manis. Draco yang tadi hanya memandang orang-orang, sambil menguping pembicaraan Hermione dan Ron, bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, hendak pergi.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"sahut Hermione.

"Ingin tahu sekali. Bukan urusanmu." Kata Draco lalu berjalan menjauh. Hermione mendelik kesal, mulai menyumpahi Draco dengan berbagai macam kejadian.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Draco dan Harry duduk di salah satu meja restoran hotel mereka. 2 cangkir kopi di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana malam pertama? Eh?" seringai jahil tercetak di wajah Draco. Harry memukul lengan Draco.

"Tutup mulutmu itu." Menatap Draco dengan tatapan membunuh. Draco terkekeh. Lalu sunyi. "Aku rindu Seoul, dan sekarang aku bisa menginjakkan kaki disini lagi." Kata Harry memecah keheninga lalu menyesap kopinya.

"Ya. Dan kenangan kita dulu. Aku ingin ke rumah Paman Sirius. Kurasa besok aku akan kesana. Persediaan peluruku juga mulai habis." Draco duduk dengan santai menikmati kopinya.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu aku titip salam saja dan pelurunya, kalau ada senjata baru,jangan lupa bawakan untukku. Ngomong-ngomong kurasa untukmu ada kenangan lain, kalau tidak salah, gadis manis yang sering bersamamu, siapa namanya, ah ya, Nona Kim Yeon Woo!" Harry terkekeh. Draco melempar tatapan diam-kau-atau-kau-kucekoki-racun. "Tenanglah. Rahasimu aman padaku. Tapi, mate, apa kau sekarang ingin berpaling ke Hermione?"

"Hey! Apa hubunganku dengan dia! Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu dan Ginny!" kata Draco kesal.

"Hahaha, ayolah, mate. Kau tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Jadi bagaimana rencana kita?"

"Aku akan muncul di depannya 4 hari lagi, seharusnya rencana dia untuk acara bakti sosial dan pengobatan gratisnya hari ini. Tapi tampaknya diundur hingga 4 hari lagi. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Ginny. Dan, satu lagi, suruhlah Ginny menggunakan nama Korea."

"Ah, ya! Nama korea. Akan kubicarakan pada Ginny. Tapi, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Draco." Draco menatap Harry dengan alis terangkat sambil meminum kopinya. "Ginny sudah tahu semuanya." Draco meletakkan gelas kopinya dengan tenang. "Kau tidak marah?"

"Aku sudah tahu. Dari tatapan Ginny, aku sudah tahu kalau dia mengetahuinya." Harry terdiam. "Tenang, mate. Kau hanya tinggal urus soal kependudukkannya. Buat jejaknya menghilang, dan dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu. Masih ada urusan yang harus kutangani." Draco menghabiskan kopinya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Harry yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Seperti sebelumnya Hermione kembali keluar ke jalanan kota Seoul. Menikmati malam terakhirnya di negeri ginseng ini. Hermione menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sebuah mobil berhenti. Sang pengemudi dari dalam mobil menatap Hermione yang memejamkan matanya. Draco Malfoy. Iseng dia menelpon Hermione. Hermione langsung membuka matanya lalu meraih hpnya.

"Kenapa menelponku?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau dimana?" Hermione menoleh ke kanan-kiri.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Cepat kemari." Cengiran muncul di wajah Draco.

"Kemana?"

"Apa dari tempatmu kau tidak melihatku?" Hermione mengerutkan keningnya sambil menoleh ke segala arah mencari sosok Draco. Hermione melihat Draco nyengir dari dalam mobil. Draco membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Kau menyewa mobil?" tanya Hermione. Draco mengangguk. "Ah,ya. Bagi orang sepertimu uang hanya untuk dihamburkan." Sindir Hermione.

"Singkirkan pikiranmu itu. Kau mau jalan-jalan?" Hermione menatap Draco dengan ekspresi tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Kau tidak mau? Baiklah." Draco bersiap untuk menjalankan mobilnya lagi. Hermione menahan pintu mobil Draco. "Naiklah." Hermione membuka pintu mobil. Draco menurunkan atap mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Hermione tertawa senang saat angin menerpa wajahnya. Rambut coklatnya berkibar. Draco tersenyum geli melihat Hermione.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?"tanya Hermione masih tersenyum gembira.

"Kenapa kau begitu gembira?" Hermione tersenyum kecil. Dia tertawa pelan.

"Dulu aku pernah tinggal disini. Aku rindu kota ini." Hermione memejamkan matanya. Draco memberhentikan mobil di dekat sungai Han. Mata Hermione berbinar melihat pemandangan Sungai Han yang sangat indah. Udara semakin dingin. Hermione sedikit menggigil. Draco melepas syalnya lalu melilitkannya di leher Hermione.

"Kau pakai saja!" Hermione hendak melepas syal di lehernya, Draco menahan tangan Hermione.

"Pakai saja. Dingin seperti ini sudah biasa untukku."

"Terimakasih." Hermione keluar dari mobil lalu duduk di rumput. Draco mengikuti duduk disamping Hermione. Keheningan menyergap mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara, membiarkan keheningan diantaranya. Hingga akhirnya Hermione berbicara,

"Dulu, saat berumur 7 tahun aku dibawa ibuku ke Seoul. Tinggal bersama dengan nenekku. Aku belum tahu kalau Ibuku mengidap leukimia. Siang dan malam Ibuku bekerja untuk membiayaiku hidup, pekerjaannya tidak jelas, kadang Ibuku pulang malam, bahkan pagi. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah, yang aku lihat hanya ada nenekku yang menjemputku. Setiap malam aku terbangun saat mendengar pintu terbuka. Aku selalu mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Ibuku. Rasanya aku ingin ikut bekerja setidaknya untuk meringankan beban Ibuku."

Hermione menahan air matanya. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Hingga suatu saat, nenek tidak menjemputku di sekolah. Aku menunggu sampai 1 jam di sekolah."

**Flashback **

Seorang Bibi, yang Hermione tahu tinggal disebelah rumahnya berlari ke arahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat Hermione.

"Bibi, kenapa Bibi menangis? Kemana nenekku? Kenapa dia tidak menjemputku?" tanya Hermione kecil. Dia tidak menjawab sama sekali. Dibawanya Hermione ke rumah sakit. "Kenapa kesini? Kenapa kita tidak pulang ke rumah?"

"Kau harus kuat" dia mencoba tersenyum, walau itu senyum terpaksa. Hermione melihat neneknya duduk di depan ruangan UGD, menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia langsung berlari dan memeluknya.

"Hermione, cucuku. Ja-jangan pernah t-tinggalkan nenek ya, Sayang. J-jangan pernah. Nenek ak-kan selalu ada disisimu." Ucap neneknya terbata-bata. Hermione terlihat sangat bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seorang dokter keluar, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Nenek Hermione langsung menghampirinya.

Dokter itu menggeleng pelan. Sang nenek menangis keras. Dicengkeramnya baju dokter itu,

"SELAMATKAN PUTRIKU! SELAMATKAN DIA! DIA MASIH BISA HIDUP! AKU TAHU ITU!" tangisnya keras, menggoncang-goncang tubuh dokter itu. Hermione hanya terpaku di tempat. "KAU BOHONG! TIDAK MUNGKIN! DIA PUTRIKU SATU-SATUNYA! DIA ANAK YANG KUAT! KAU BOHONG!" teriakan neneknya membuat para suster serta bibi tetangga Hermione menghampirinya dan menenangkannya. Sang nenek masih tidak melepas tangannya dari dokter itu. "SELAMATKAN PUTRIKU…dokter…selamatkan putriku…putriku yang malang…" tangisannya makin deras, dan pingsan.

Air mata Hermione mengalir deras. Mulai mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tangannya mencengkeram rok sekolahnya erat.

"Ibu…" bisiknya lirih. Kemeja sekolahnya basah karna air matanya. Hermione terduduk lemas di lantai rumah sakit. "Ibu…jangan tinggalkan aku!" Bibi yang tadi memeluknya lalu mengikuti nenek dan para tim medis masuk ke ruang UGD.

Tangisan Hermione langsung pecah kembali saat melihat ibunya terbaring diam di atas kasur. Hermione langsung berlari ke arah Ibunya, dan memegang tangan Ibunya.

"Ibu! Ini aku, Mione! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Ibu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" air mata terus mengalir di pipinya. Perlahan mata Ibunya terbuka sedikit. Neneknya yang sudah sadar menangis tersedu-sedu dibelakang Hermione.

"Sayang, Ibu sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Ibunya berhenti sejenak. "Akhirnya kau datang."

"Ibu…jangan tinggalkan aku…Ibu…" Hermione makin mengeratkan genggamannya. Ibunya tersenyum.

"Ibu harap, kau bisa hidup bahagia. Jaga dirimu dan nenekmu ya…Ibu harap kau bisa terus berprestasi. Ibu bangga padamu, Mione." Ibunya menarik nafas, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jadilah pribadi yang kuat. Jadilah orang yang bisa menjadi pelindung bagi orang-orang di sekitarmu. Ibu tahu kau bisa menilai orang dengan baik. Ibu akan terus bersamamu, janganlah takut, setiap orang yang kau sanyangi akan selalu bersamamu." Dengan kata terakhir itu Ibu Hermione menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Bunyi mesin pendektesi detak jantung berbunyi. Garis lurus terlihat di layarnya.

"IBU!" air mata Hermione menetes di pipi Ibunya. Seorang suster merangkul Hermione. Hermione mencoba berontak. Hermione terus menangis. "IBU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriak Hermione, dan tak lama tubuhnya merosot jatuh, pingsan.

**Flashback End**

Draco mengulurkan tangannya. Memeluk Hermione erat. Hermione menangis.

"Keluarkan semuanya. Jangan dipendam" Kata Draco pelan. Hermione terus menangis dipelukan Draco. Draco mengusap kepala Hermione pelan. Kaos tipis Draco basah oleh air mata Hermione. Terus seperti itu hingga Hermione sudah lebih tenang.

"Maaf, aku jadi cengeng begini." Gumam Hermione.

"Tidak apa." Perlahan Hermione menyadari posisinya dengan Draco, lalu mendorong Draco pelan. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungai Han, wajahnya bersemu. Draco menyadari tingkah Hermione, hanya tersenyum geli. "Pulang sekarang?" Hermione mengangguk tanpa melihat Draco. Draco membuka pintu mobilnya, diikuti Hermione yang masih tidak mau memandangnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Hermione hanya terdiam. Hingga sampai hotel, Hermione langsung turun.

"Terimakasih." Katanya lalu segera masuk ke hotel. Draco yang masih duduk di mobil hanya tersenyum.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Selamat menikmati bulan madu kalian! Aku pergi dulu!" kata Draco.

"Telpon jika terjadi sesuatu." Kata Harry sambil menepuk pundak Draco.

"Kau seperti seorang ayah yang ingin melepas kepergian anaknya untuk wajib militer saja." Sindir Draco dengan seringai jahil. Harry nyengir. Sebelum berbalik Draco mencari sosok Hermione. Tapi tidak terlihat dimanapun. Sebuah mobil sudah menunggu Draco di depan hotel untuk mengantarnya ke bandara Incheon.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione meletakkan rangkaian bunga diatas sebuah makam. Sebuah nisan yang ditumbuhi sulur-sulur tanaman liar berdiri kokoh diatas makam. Hermione menyingkirkan sulur-sulur tanaman liar. Hermione mengelus nisan itu pelan.

Jean Charoline Granger

21 September 1970 - 28 November 1998

"Didunia ini yang tidak bisa dihindari adalah takdir"

Hermione meneteskan air matanya. "Aku kembali Ibu." Bisiknya pelan. Perlahan Hermione tesenyum, "Apa aku sudah sesuai dengan harapanmu, Ibu? Aku rindu padamu." Hermione terus bicara pada batu nisan itu, seolah-olah sedang bicara dengan Ibunya, hingga matahari semakin tinggi. "Aku harus pergi, Ibu. Aku usahakan untuk kembali kesini." Kata Hermione, sekali lagi dielusnya batu nisan itu lalu berbalik pergi.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Hermione memeriksa alamatnya sekali lagi. _Handel Place No. 3._ Hermione melihat no rumah di depan pintu pagarnya. Angka 3 tertera di depan pintu. Hermione menarik nafas dalam, lalu menekan bel. Terdengar suara orang berlari. Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok pria jangkung dengan beberapa helai rambut yang sudah beruban. Tidak sadar mata Hermione berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah…" yang dipanggil Hermione langsung memeluk Hermione erat. Hermione menangis. Bukan tangis sedih, tapi tangis bahagia. "Maafkan a-aku t-telah membenci A-ayah." Kata Hermione dengan sesunggukan. Ayahnya memeluk Hermione makin erat.

"Maafkan Ayah juga karna tidak berusaha mencarimu terus." Sang ayah melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarik Hermione masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mereka terus berbincang, hingga pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Memperlihatkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang menenteng sebuah tas penuh belanjaan.

"Merlia, kau sudah pulang? Untung kau cepat pulang! Kita kedatangan tamu istimewa!" ucap Ayah Hermione semangat. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat.

"Hai, Hermione." wanita itu memeluk Hermione sayang. Hermione terlihat terkejut. Wanita itu melepas pelukannya. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmmu secara langsung, bukan dari foto." Hermione tersenyum.

"Ini Merliana, ibu tirimu sekarang." Kata Ayahnya. "Dan ah, ya, mana Blaise?" Merlia naik ke lantai atas. Sepertinya memanggil orang yang bernama Blaise.

"Kenapa kau membawa koper? Berencana pindah kesini?" tanya Ayah.

"Ah, aku baru pulang dari Korea. Temanku menikah disana." Ayahnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Menginaplah. Ayo, Blaise!" kata Merlia. Turun dari tangga.

"Baiklah. Kalau Ibu ingin seperti itu." Kata Hermione, merasa sedikit aneh mengucap kata Ibu pada wanita lain. Merlia mengusap pelan kepala Hermione. Seorang pemuda berdiri di tengah tangga. Kulitnya hitam, tapi tampangnya bisa dibilang lumayan. Hermione menoleh kearahnya, mata Blaise memperhatikan Hermione dari atas ke bawah. Hermione hanya tersenyum melihatnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ayahnya.

"Blaise, bisa kau antar Mione ke kamarnya?" kata Ayah. Blaise menegakkan dirinya lalu berjalan ke atas. Hermione menarik kopernya. Agak kesusahan menaiki tangga. Blaise berdecak lalu turun dan mengambil koper dari tangan Hermione, lalu naik ke atas. Blaise membuka salah satu pintu,lalu meletakkan koper Hermione.

"Terimakasih." Kata Hermione. Blaise hanya mengangguk, lalu menutup pintu. Hermione melihat kesekeliling kamarnya. Dindingnya dicat merah dengan beberapa lukisan abstrak. Sebuah ranjang King Size berdiri di pojok ruangan.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione memakan nasi gorengnya, di meja makan bersama Ayah dan Ibu tirinya. Blaise datang dengan setelan jas.

"Kau bertugas hari ini?" tanya Ayah.

"Ya, mengawal Macnair." Kata Blaise.

"Berhati-hatilah. Tugas pengawal itu berat." Blaise hanya mengangguk.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, itu acara untuk umum." Kata Blaise. "Kau boleh jadi tim sukarelawan." Hermione nyengir senang, lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

Blaise menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Hermione duduk di samping dengan tampang gembira.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang? Inikan hanya acara biasa." Kata Blaise sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Dari dulu, aku senang pergi ke acara-acara seperti ini." Kata Hermione senyum masih tertempel di wajahnya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di lokasi.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau tunggulah disana. Acara dimulai sebentar lagi. Satu lagi, jika nanti terjadi sesuatu, dan aku harus mengawal Macnair, kau bawa mobilku pulang ke rumah. Kunci mobil cadangan ada di bawah bawah jok pengemudi." kata Blaise, Hermione mengangguk. Hermione duduk di salah satu bangku. Seorang wanita menghampirinya.

"Miss Hermione Granger?" katanya. Hermione menoleh.

"Ya. Saya. Ada apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Kakak anda baru saja memberitahu kami, kalau anda ingin ikut menjadi tim sukarelawan. Ini bajunya." Kata wanita itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah rompi berwarna merah.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Oh, ya, terimakasih." Hermione memakai rompi itu lalu mengikuti wanita itu.

Macnair datang dengan para pengawalnya, sebelum maju ke panggung untuk memberi sambutan, dia memanggil salah satu pengawalnya dan sekretarisnya.

"Perhatikan seluruh orang disini. Cari orang yang kemarin masuk ke kantorku. Perhatikan orang-orang yag mencurigakan." bisik Macnair. Keduanya mengangguk lalu pergi. Macnair berjalan ke depan panggung. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan. Macnair memulai sambutannya.

Draco turun dari mobilnya, memandang dari kejauhan acara bakti social tersebut. Dipakainya rompi yang sudah dicurinya dari salah satu tim sukarelawan. Draco memakai topinya lalu berjalan ke keramaian. Para penjaga membiarkannya lewat. Draco menggendong tasnya yang berisi kardus minuman.

Hermione membantu seorang nenek duduk di salah satu bangku. Beberapa anak kecil berkerumun, Hermione tersenyum pada anak-anak itu, lalu berjongkok di depan mereka. Berusaha membujuk mereka untuk duduk. Anak-anak langsung duduk, saat Hermione bilang mereka akan mendapat permen jika berkelakuan baik. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Ah, Jaksa Ron! Tidak kukira kita akan bertemu lagi disini. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hermione.

"Urusan pekerjaan. Kasus yang melibatkan orang yang mengadakan acara ini." Bisik Ron.

"Maksudmu," Hermione tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ron mengangguk. Hermione mengerti maksud Ron, lalu terdiam memperhatikan Macnair.

Draco berjalan santai ke belakang panggung. Pura-pura membawa beberapa kardus minuman. Para pengawal membiarkannya lewat. Draco meletakkan kardus itu di tempat rias para bintang tamu. Lalu menyusup ke balik tirai. Draco mencari letak pengendali layar panggung. Seorang petugas berdiri disana. Draco mengambil sebotol minuman dari tasnya. Diketuknya pintu masuk ke ruangan itu. Petugas itu menoleh. Draco mengangkat botol minumannya lalu meletakkan botol itu dan pergi. Petugas itu sempat bingung tapi dihiraukannya, lalu mengambil botol itu dan meminumnya. Draco mengintip dari balik tirai. Petugas itu bersandar di kursinya.

Perlahan genggamannya pada botol minuman mengendur, botol itu jatuh, dan petugas tersebut pingsan. Draco masuk ke dalam ruangan itu lalu memasukkan sebuah flashdisk ke salah satu CPU. Lalu langsung keluar, menyelinap seperti saat dia masuk. Sekretaris Macnair melihat Draco, tangannya meraih pundak Draco. Draco terdiam di tempat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rood. Draco diam tidak menjawab. "Bukankah kau orang yang saat itu menyusup ke kantor Macnair?" kata Rood. Draco memegang tangan Rood di pundaknya, memutar tubuhnya lalu membantingnya ke lantai. Rood tampak kesakitan. Draco hendak pergi, tapi kakinya di tahan Rood. Rood bangkit berdiri dengan cepat lalu meninju Draco. Rood hendak meninju Draco lagi, tapi tangannya ditahan Draco, Draco memelintir tangan Rood, Rood berteriak kesakitan, Draco membanting Rood sekali lagi, kali ini Rood benar-benar terkapar memegangi tangannya.

Hermione dan Ron masih berdiri di tempat semula. Hingga tiba-tiba muncul sebuah gambar. Sebuah rekaman video saat Macnair Macnair dan sekretarisnya berdebat tentang tindak korupsi yang dilakukan Macnair serta saat Macnair dan seorang dokter berencana untuk membunuh pasien dari perusahaan Macnair dan saat sekretarisnya menyuap beberapa dokter agar tidak membocorkan hal tersebut. Ron langsung mengambil hpnya.

"Segera buat surat penahanan Macnair!" katanya lalu mengangguk pada Hermione sebelu pergi. Orang-orang yang datang mulai ribut dengan video itu. Beberapa berteriak marah. Macnair tampak pucat.

Draco berbalik meninggalkan Rood. Tapi 2 orang pengawal Macnair menghadangnya, salah satu dari mereka menerjang Draco. Draco menghindar dengan mudah, pengawal kedua memegang tangan Draco lalu menekuknya ke belakang dengan kuat. Pengawal pertama mengambil pisau dari sakunya. Draco menjejak lantai lalu menendang pengawal pertama tepat di dagunya pengawal itu terjatuh, pisaunya melayang, Draco menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang, tepat mengenai kepala pengawal kedua, pengawal itu meringis memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah. Pegangannya pada tangan Draco terlepas. Draco menendang perut orang itu hingga jatuh kebelakang. Pengawal pertama mengambil pisaunya hendak menikam Draco. Draco menahan tangan pengawal itu. Keduanya adu kekuatan. Draco memegang tangan orang itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu memutar dirinya, orang itu ikut berputar lalu terjatuh. Draco meninju pengawal itu lalu bergegas pergi.

Macnair diamankan oleh 2 pengawalnya. Hermione melihat Blaise salah satunya. Matanya terus mengikuti Blaise. Blaise sempat melihat Hermione lalu mengangguk. Hermione mengangguk mengerti.

Draco berusaha bersikap biasa, melewati para pengawal. Beberapa pengawal melihatnya curiga. Draco menurunkan topinya. Lalu bergegas menyusul Macnair. Draco melihat Macnair dibawa oleh 2 pengawal. Draco meninju salah satu pengawal, hingga jatuh tersungkur. Pengawal yang lain maju lalu menendang Draco, Draco menahan kaki Blaise, lalu membantingnya. Macnair buru-buru masuk ke mobilnya, Draco berlari menuju mobilnya, mengejar Macnair. Macnair menyalip beberapa kendaraan, diikuti Draco dibelakangnya. Macnair tampak panik, lalu mengambil jalan pintas, Draco langsung memutar balik arah.

Di jalan sepi Macnair melintas, pikirnya sudah aman dari Draco, saat berbelok, terlihat Draco sudah menunggu disana memblokir jalan. Macnair mengerem mobilnya, Draco berjalan mendekat Macnair mengambil ancang-anacang melarikan diri, Draco menarik pistolnya lalu menembak ban mobil belakang Macnair. Draco berlari ke sisi kanan mobil, Macnair mengunci dirinya di dalam mobil. Draco memecahkan kaca mobil dengan sikutnya. Macnair buru-buru keluar dari mobil, dan berlari, Draco mengambil pistolnya lalu mengarahkannya ke punggung Macnair, Draco menarik pelatuknya, dan tubuh Macnair merosot jatuh.

* * *

**Nah, bagaimana? masih kurang greget? maafkan Myung yang masih polos ini #muntahsemua lagu yang diatas itu judulnya WITHOUT WORDS, ost nya drama korea You're Beautiful, Myung suka lagu itu^^ oke, karna Myung ingin cepat-cepat menge-post kan cerita ini karna sudah telat banget, jadi maafkan Myung karna tidak membalas review anda.. Myung menyesal... nanti Myung usahakan di bab selanjutnya untuk membalas ^^ Tolong reviewnya! terimakasih! ^^ v *bow**


	5. Bab 5

**haloo! myung kembali! MAAF TELAT BANGET! . myung lupa kalau belum post, myung ingetnya udah di post. maaf ya._. maaf kalau masih ada salah ketik. oke gak banyak curcol. selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu  
apa kau sama sepertiku  
Tapi saat aku melihatmu  
hatiku selalu berdebar-debar"

Draco menarik pistolnya lalu mengarahkannya ke punggung Macnair, Draco menarik pelatuknya, dan tubuh Macnair merosot jatuh.

**First **

**Bab 5**

Buk. Tubuh Macnair jatuh ke aspal,sebuah peluru bius tertancap di punggungnya. Draco menyimpan pistolnya kembali, sambil berjalan kearah Macnair. Diseretnya masuk ke dalam mobil tubuh Macnair. Hp Draco bergetar.

"Ah, kau sudah memulai aksimu. " Kata Harry. Terdengar dentingan cangkir dan suara-suara ribut. Dihiraukannya suara Harry yang terus berbicara, dia manambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Kau mau apakan dia?" ucap Harry, wajah Macnair terlihat ketakutan.

"Menurutmu?" Draco melirik Macnair dari spion mobil. Wajah Macnair tampak sangat ketakutan. "Aku bukan tipe orang dengan mudah membunuh orang." Lanjutnya lalu mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya. Macnair tampak sedikit lega.

"Lalu? Kau ingin apakan dia?"

"Beritanya sudah menyebar,bukan? Aku punya ide lain." Kata Draco, seringai terpasang di wajahnya. Harry terkekeh.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Aku menunggu kabarnya." Telpon ditutup.

Draco memberhentikan mobil di dekat taman kota. Taman kota terlihat sangat ramai dengan orang-orang. Beberapa berbisik-bisik tentang kejadian yang sedang ramai di televisi baru saja. Draco memasang kembali maskernya dan memakai jaket hitam, lalu membuka pintu mobil. Tidak ada memperhatikan Draco sama sekali. Dibukanya pintu mobil bagian belakang. Menarik dengan paksa Macnair. Macnair berusaha memberontak. Draco bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Orang-orang mulai melihat Macnair lalu mengerumuninya.

Macnair pura-pura pingsan. Tiba-tiba seseorang menumpahkan air di muka Macnair, seketika Macnair membuka matanya. Orang-orang berteriak marah. Macnair tampak ketakutan. Seorang ibu yang kebetulan menenteng tas belanjaan, melempar telur ke wajah Macnair. Sempat hening lalu orang-orang mulai memukuli Macnair.

"BERANINYA KAU MERAMPAS UANG KAMI!"

"KAU KIRA KAMI BODOH!"

"KAU BUKAN MANUSIA!"

"SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK BERADA DI NEGARA INI!"

Seseorang berjalan mendekat terlihat sedang mencoba menghubungi polisi. Hermione dengan panik menelpon kantor polisi. Kerumunan warga bertambah banyak. Hermione tampak panik dengan kerumunan yang makin bertindak anarkis. Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang datang dengan seragam khas pengawal dan berusaha membubarkan warga. Hermione berbicara pada salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

Suara sirine polisi terdengar. Para polisi membubarkan kerumunan warga. Beberapa orang masih berusaha melempari Macnair dengan bermacam barang.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sementara di suatu ruangan mewah, seorang pria dengan wajah angkuh sedang duduk di sofa. Dengan gaya bak seorang bangsawan, menuang sebotol wine ke gelasnya. Matanya menatap tajam televisi. Menyimak berita yang dibawa oleh sang reporter.

"_Disini suasana mulai tenang,massa telah membubarkan diri setelah polisi membawa Macnair. Beberapa saat lalu, warga melempari Macnair dengan telur dan batu." _Kata Sang reporter dengan mengebu-ngebu, _"Sepertinya Macnair mendapat luka yang cukup serius,sementara mobilnya ditemukan menghalangi-" _

Orang itu hanya meminum wine dengan tenang. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah pigura berisi foto. Foto seorang anak kecil sedang tertawa gebira dipelukan seorang wanita. Dia mengambil foto itu,

"Rencana yang bagus, nak." katanya. Dia menghela nafas berat, sambil membalik foto tersebut. Sebuah tulisan tertera disana. _Draco saat berumur 2 tahun._ "Baiklah." Dia meminum kembali winenya. "Ayah akan membantumu."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Draco duduk di pinggir sungai Thames, memandangi pantulan langit senja Inggris sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Headphone terpasang di telinganya. Sebuah lagu mengalun lembut.

mae-il mae-il gyeote itko shipeunde  
sarang-ha-go shipeunde  
waeh ireohke seoroye mami dareun geonji  
waeh naman geureohke neol wonha-go tto wonhaneunji

nae-il nae-irimyeon hokshi  
nae mami jeonhae jil-ji moreundan  
apeun hyimangeuro nareul machwiihamyeo  
kyeou kyeou ireohke tto harureul neomgigo isseo

Draco memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Tiba-tiba angin berhenti, Draco membuka matanya, sebuah tangan memegang buku menutupi wajah sang pemilik tangan. Draco menyingkirkan buku itu, terlihat Hermione tersenyum geli. Rambutnya dikuncir satu, beberapa helai rambut membingkai wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Draco kaget. Senyum masih tertempel di wajah Hermione.

"Setiap ada waktu aku akan berjalan-jalan disini. Kau sendiri?" Hermione memasukkan buku ke tasnya.

"Menurutmu?" kata Draco dengan nada datar. Hermione hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil ikut duduk. Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Kau mau cokelat?" tawar Hermione sambil menyodorkan sepotong cokelat. Draco menggeleng pelan. Hermione menggigit cokelatnya. Draco melirik Hermione lalu merebut cokelat di tangan Hermione dan menggigitnya.

"Hei!" Hermione menatap Draco yang terus memakan cokelatnya. "Tadi aku tawari tidak mau! Sekarang malah mengambil cokelatku. Apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun?" Gerutu Hermione. Sunyi lagi. tidak ada yang bicara, hanya suara patahan cokelat yang terdengar.

"Kenapa berjalan sendirian?" tanya Draco memecah keheningan.

"Ginny sudah di Korea, jadi tidak ada yang menemaniku." Kata Hermione. "Bagaimana ya, kabar mereka disana?"

"Mereka masih menikmati bulan madu mereka. Harry akan kembali sekitar seminggu lagi, Ginny akan datang Natal nanti. Harry yang bilang padaku kemarin." Hermione berteriak gembira.

"Hahaha. Akhirnya, aku merindukan Ginny!" kata Hermione senang lalu buru-buru berdeham melihat Draco menatapnya dengan syok. "Ehm. Kau dan Harry itu sahabat dekat ya? Ginny bilang dimana ada Harry pasti ada kau, atau sebaliknya."

"Hah, gadis itu mulai membual lagi. Macam sehidup semati saja." Kata Draco. Hermione terbahak mendengar perkataan Draco. "Apa yang kau tertawakan? Berhenti tertawa!" bukannya berhenti, Hermione malah makin terbahak.

Tawanya baru berhenti ketika melihat wajah Draco yang terlihat garang.

"Ehm. Hei, kau sudah lihat berita? Kau pasti tidak percaya! Mac-"

"Aku tidak tertarik." Draco bangkit dari duduknya. Hermione hanya melongo. Draco berjalan kembali ke mobilnya. Hermione mendengus kesal lalu berjalan pergi. Draco membuka pintu mobilnya, menghela nafas sebantar lalu menjalankan mobilnya. Hermione memperhatikan mobil Draco yang berjalan menjauh.

"Sungguh temperamental." Hermione bangkit berdiri dan kembali berjalan menyusuri sungai Thames.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione mengambil salah satu buku dari rak buku perpustakaan kampusnya. Dibawanya buku itu ke meja. Dikibasnya debu diatas buku tersebut lalu mulai membacanya. Seseorang duduk disampingnya dengan tumpukan buku. Hermione menoleh, memperhatikan gadis itu. Wajahnya yang khas orang asia tampak sangat mencolok, blazernya berwarna merah tua sama seperti Hermione, milik jurusan seni. Gadis itu terseyum pada Hermione.

"Hai. Aku Hermione. Hermione Granger." Hermione mengulurkan tangannya.

"Cho, Cho Chang. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau kelas seni juga? Aku kelas akting."

"Benarkah? Aku kelas vokal. Tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja, aku baru masuk bulan ini. Jadi kau seniorku? Ah, kukira aku tidak akan bertemu dengan senior yang ramah." Gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Hahaha. Masih banyak senior yang ramah disini." Hermione membalas senyum gadis itu lalu kembali ke bukunya. Tiba-tiba hpnya bergetar. _Heh,cepat ke tempat kemarin kita bertemu di restoran terapung di sungai. _Hermione mendengus kesal sambil memutar matanya lalu membereskan barang-barangnya."Menyebalkan. Em, kurasa aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Hermione melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati." Teriak Cho. Hermione mengacungkan jempolnya. Sementara sang penjaga perpustakaan, Mrs. Pince, berdeham keras. Cho buru-buru diam dan pura-pura membaca bukunya.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione berjalan kearah Draco yang duduk di dalam mobilnya. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Hermione merdecak pelan. Lalu mengetuk kaca mobil. Draco terperangah kaget, buru-buru mematikan ipadnya dan membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget saja! Kaukan bisa gunakan cara lain untuk tidak mengagetkanku seperti itu!" bentak Draco. Hermione menyipitkan matanya.

"Lalu menurutmu cara apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Draco menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah," Draco tampak bingung, "Kau kan bisa pikir sendiri! Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu! Dasar bodoh." Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Aish! Sudah ayo masuk!"Kata Draco sambil menarik tangan Hermione. Draco menarik salah satu kursi untuk Hermione duduk, Hermione duduk dengan sedikit bingung. Draco mendengus geli, sambil menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau baru pulang kuliah?" Hermione mengangguk sambil memandang kesekelilingnya.

"Kenapa kesini?" kata Hermione pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Kalau kau mentraktirku disini, maka kuanggap lunas hutangmu."

"Kau gila! Makanan disini sangat mahal! Aku juga tidak membawa uang untuk makan disini!" kata Hermione dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Draco hanya menyeringai, lalu memanggil seorang waitress.

"2 steak, 1 piring spaghetti, 1 botol wine,dan 1 gelas soda." Kata Draco, waitress itu mengangguk lalu pergi. Hermione melongo tidak percaya.

"Kau gila! Aku harus membayar semua makanan itu? Kau ingin membuatku malu?" kata Hermione berbisik tertahan. Draco menyeringai.

"Dan mau taruh dimana mukaku jika kau yang membayar semua makanan itu? Hem?" ucap Draco. Hermione tampak kebingungan. "Tidak pantas jika wanita yang membayar, jadi aku mentraktirmu. Dan pembayaran hutangmu masih berlaku." Jelas Draco. Seorang waitress membawa pesanan mereka. "Em, tolong 1 es krim vanilla." Waitress itu mengangguk lalu pergi. Hermione hanya memandangi steak di depannya. "Makanlah. Perlu kusuapi?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bukan anak kecil." Kata Hermione lalu mengiris daging steaknya. Waitress itu datang dengan gelas besar berisi es krim.

"Makanlah setelah steakmu habis." Draco menuang wine ke gelasnya.

"Untukku? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku menyukai es krim vanilla?"

"Kulihat kau sering memesan ini di restoran tempat dulu kita bertemu. Cepat makan." Hermione mengiris steaknya. "Kudengar, kau sudah bertemu Ayahmu?" Hermione mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. "Jadi sekarang kau tinggal dimana? Di rumah ayahmu?"

"Tetap di apartemenku, aku lebih suka hidup mandiri." Hermione meminum sodanya.

"Dan pekerjaanmu di kedai kopi?"

" Tentu saja aku teruskan, aku tidak berniat berhenti sebenarnya. Lebih baik memakai uang sendiri, jadi tidak menyusahkan ayahku." Draco diam menatap Hermione. Hermione memakan es krimnya. Draco memandang ke sungai Thames beruntung mereka berada diluar bangunan restoran dan sekarang matahari mendekati detik-detik terbenam. Hermione ikut memperhatikan sungai Thames yang mengelilingi mereka lalu meletakkan sendoknya.

"Sudah selesai?" Draco menoleh ke Hermione. Hermione mengangguk. Draco mengangkat dagu Hermione dan mengelap sisa es krim disudut mulut Hermione dengan ibu jarinya. Wajah Hermione memerah. "Ayo kita keluar. Disini mulai ramai." Kata Draco lalu menarik Hermione ke luar dari restoran setelah membayar.

"Terimakasih" kata Hermione sambil tersenyum agak canggung. Mereka berdiri di pinggir sungai Thames, menyaksikan matahari yang mulai terbenam. "1,2,3,4,5,"

"6,7,8,9," Draco menatap Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"**10"** kata mereka bersamaan. Matahari benar-benar sudah terbenam. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Dulu aku sering melakukan ini dengan teman masa kecilku." Hermione tersenyum,"Tapi dia pergi, dan aku juga pergi ke Prancis. Kami tidak pernah berhubungan lagi." Draco memandang Hermione dengan tatapan tidak bisa dijelaskan. Hermione menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkan sebuah syal dari tasnya. "Ini milikmu. Terimakasih." Draco mengambil syalnya, lalu melilitkan syal itu ke leher Hermione. Hermione hanya diam. Menatap Draco. Keduanya berpandangan sesaat.

"Untukmu." Hermione menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bisa disamakan dengan kepiting rebus. "Kuantar pulang sekarang?" Hermione menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik bis. Lagipula aku harus ke rumah temanku dulu." Kata Hermione. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Baiklah. Aku juga ada urusan." Kata Draco lalu masuk ke mobilnya. Hermione melambaikan tangan sebelum mobil itu menjauh. Draco melihat Hermione yang berbalik pergi menuju halte bis dari kaca spion.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Ron Weasley yang dikelilingi tumpukan buku dan kertas. Tampak berpikir. Seseorang menghampirinya.

"Ini hasil dari penyelidikan. Plat mobil yang digunakan penculik Macnair adalah palsu. Cctv di jalan yang mereka lewati telah dimatikan, dan dia juga memakai masker, jadi wajahnya tidak terlihat." Ron memukul mejanya dengan kesal.

"Sial. Terus lakukan penyelidikan, Neville." Orang yang dipanggil Neville mengangguk lalu kembali ke mejanya. Ron mengambil mantelnya lalu berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" kata seorang wanita. Ron menoleh.

"Hanya sebentar. Aku akan kembali lagi, Pansy."kata Ron, lalu menutup pintu.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ron membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Luna?" katanya melihat seorang wanita duduk di kursi meja makan. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau baru datang. Ayo makan dulu, sudah kusiapkan untukmu." Ron duduk di kursi lainnya, sambil melonggarkan dasinya. "Kau tampak lelah. Makanlah ini. Mione yang memberikannya. Oleh-oleh dari Korea. Kalau tidak salah, namanya kimchi." Ron tersenyum.

"Terimakasih. Kau satu-satunya orang yang masih memperhatikanku." Kata Ron sambil memakan kimchinya.

"Masih banyak orang yang meperhatikanmu. Kau tampak banyak pikiran, apa kau ditugaskan menyelidiki kasus panculikan Macnair?" kata Luna. Ron menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. "Jangan pendam semuanya sendirian, kau bisa cerita padaku." Ron tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih. Kau paling mengerti diriku, dibanding diriku sendiri."

"Cepat makan. Bukankah, setelah ini kau harus kembali ke kantor?"

"Dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah, selalu bisa mengetahui apa saja urusanku." Luna tersenyum.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Draco bersandar pada meja kerjanya, dengan secangir kopi di tangannya. Tatapannya mengarah pada sebuah papan dengan foto-foto para petinggi di pemerintahan. Draco memperhatikan satu persatu dari mereka. Tiba-tiba hpnya bergetar. Draco meraih hpnya. Sebuah pesan. Nama Hermione tertulis jelas. Draco membuka sms tersebut. _Kau sedang tidak membutuhkan bantuanku?_ Draco menyeringai. _Tidak._ Hpnya bergetar lagi._ Sungguh? _Di sisi lain Hermione duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya sambil memeluk seelor kucing. Draco nyengir, lalu mengambil mantelnya.

Hermione mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Kenapa tidak dibalas. Menyebalkan." Gumam Hermione kesal. Dia merebahkan diri. Sambil menatap televisi di depannya. Hermione terus mengganti channel tanpa minat, lalu beralih ke bukunya. Tidak berapa lama buku itu ditutup dengan keras. Hermione menghela nafas lalu beralih ke dapur. Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Tiba-tiba pintunya diketuk. "Siapa yang datang?" Hermione langsung membuka pintu tanpa melihat intercom.

Draco berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah senang. Hermione melongo tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" seru Hermione. Draco malah menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Hermione. "Hei! Ini kau tidak punya sopan santun ya?"

"Kau punya minuman? Aku haus, kenapa kau memilih apartemen paling atas, sungguh melelahkan." Kata Draco sambil dudu di sofa.

"Hei! Ini rumah perempuan! Seenaknya saja kau masuk! Ini juga sudah malam, apa yang orang-orang akan pikirkan tentang diriku jika ada pria masuk malam-malam begini? Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun?" cecar Hermione.

"Bawel sekali, kalau tidak mau memberiku minum, aku bisa sendiri!" Draco bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan kearah dapur dan membuka lemari es. "Kenapa disini banyak sekali es krim vanilla? Hei, bukankah ini kimchi?" kata Draco lalu mengambil kotak makan berisi kimchi.

"Kau tahu kimchi?" Hermione duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Tentu saja, Pamanku pernah membelikannya." Kata Draco lalu mencicipi kimchinya. "Ini enak sekali! Ini buatanmu?" Draco meraih piring dan sumpit. Dengan lahap Draco memakan kimchi sampai di kotak makan hanya bersisa setengahnya lagi. "Ini enak sekali!" Hermione yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Draco makan, tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Kukira kau tidak suka." Hermione bangkit berdiri lalu memberikan segelas air pada Draco. "Kau kesini hanya untuk meminta makanan? Begitu?"

"Tidak. Tadinya tidak berniat makan disini hanya ingin meminta minum."

"Kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah jarak antara rumahku dan rumahmu lumayan jauh?"

"Aku kebetulan lewat." Kata Draco. "Baiklah aku pulang! Terimakasih kimchinya!" kata Draco lalu menutup pintu.

"Dasar makhluk sialan. Kesini hanya untuk makan. Dia kira rumahku restoran?" Hermione memasukkan kotak makan itu kembali ke lemari es. Diluar Draco menyalakan mesin mobilya, tapi tidak bisa. Draco terus mencoba, tapi tidak berhasil. Dibukanya kap mobil, dan asap langsung keluar. Draco terbatuk-batuk. Lalu menutup kembali kap mobilnya.

"Sial. Harry juga tidak ada. Sungguh sial. Ah, mau bagaimana lagi." Tiba-tiba dari atas muncul kucuran air dan tepat mengenai kepala Draco. Rambut dan bajunya basah. "ARGH! SIAPA DI ATAS?" Draco menengok ke atas.

"Maaf,nak! Aku tidak melihatmu!" teriak seorang wanita dengan sebuah ember di tangannya. Draco melihat bajunya yang yang sudah kotor oleh asap dari mobilnya dan basah dari air yang-entah-apa tadi. Draco mencium bau tidak sedap menguar dari mantelnya yang basah.

"Yak! Air apa ini? Baunya menjijikkan!" Draco mengambil tas dan sebuah kardus, lalu kembali masuk ke apartemen.

Sedangkan di apartemennya Hermione sedang membuat coklat panas sambil bersenandung. Tiba-tiba pintunya diketuk lagi.

"Siapa lagi yang datang malam-malam begini?" Hermione melihat intercomnya. "Draco? Mau apa lagi dia?" Hermione membuka pintu. "Kenapa kembali lagi?" Draco masuk apartemen Hermione dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Hermione mengendus bau tidak sedap lalu menutup hidungnya. "Hei, lepas mantelmu yang entah bau apa itu!"

"Mobilku mogok. Jarak dari sini ke bengkel jauh. Malam-malam seperti ini juga bengkel sudah mau tutup. Rumahku juga jauh dari sini."

"Mobil semewah itu? Hahaha. Sungguh malangnya anak itik ini. Lalu kau kesini, ingin menginap begitu?" Hermione bertopang dagu di atas meja makan. Draco tampak kaget. "Jawabannya tidak." Kata Hermione menekankan kata terakhir.

"Hei! Aku sudah menolongmu waktu itu!"

"Kau selalu berteriak padaku! Kau pikir aku tuli!" Draco menghela nafas.

"Begini saja. Kalau kau mengijinkanku menginap disini, hutangmu kuanggap lunas! Bagaimana?" tawar Draco. Hermione berpikir sesaat.

"Baiklah. Tapi malam ini saja. Kau bisa tidur di kamar itu. Dan satu lagi," Draco menoleh pada Hermione, "Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu! Aku tidak tahan dengan baunya!" kata Hermione sambil menutup hidungnya lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Draco masuk ke kamar yang ditunjuk Hermione lalu mengambil kasur dan bantal dari lemarinya. Hermione membuka pintu kamar.

"Ini handuknya!" Hermione melempar handuk berwarna putih. "Putar ke kiri kerannya jika kau ingin menggunakan air hangat! Cepat mandi aku tidak tahan baunya!"

"Hei, kau punya baju ganti tidak?"

"Kurasa cuma kemejamu yang dulu kupinjam." Hermione masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu keluar lagi dengan sebuah kemeja dan celana training. "Pakai itu." Hermione menutup pintu lumayan keras. Draco masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hermione meneruskan membuat susu cokelatnya, lalu meletakkan segelas di meja makan lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Draco keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Itu ada coklat untukmu. Cepat minum sebelum dingin." Kata Hermione menjulurkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar. Draco meminum coklat itu dengan perasaan bingung.

"Hei, aku boleh minta es krimmukan? Terimakasih!" Draco mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan es krim Hermione. Hermione menjulurkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar. "Kenapa?"

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu memakan es krimku?"

"Kau masih punya berkotak-kotak lagi, aku hanya mengambil satu kotak! Pelit sekali." Draco mengganti channel tv sambil terus menggerutu. Hermione keluar dari kamar lalu mengambil sebuah apel dari kulkas. Hermione menatap Draco kesal sebentar sebelum masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Draco baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika aroma makanan menyeruak ke indra penciumannya. Hermione masi dengan pakaian semalam tampak berkutat dengan masakan. Draco berdiri di samping Hermione.

"Kau masak apa?" kata Draco melihat wajan penggorengan. Hermione tersentak kaget.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Telur?" Draco beralih panci di sebelahnya dan membuka tutupnya. "Ini apa?" Hermione menutup kembali pancinya.

"Kau akan tau nanti! Cepat ganti pakaianmu! Kemeja dan celanamu sudah kering, tapi mantelmu, kurasa baunya belum hilang. Semuanya ada di atas sofa." kata Hermione sambil membalik telurnya. "Aku heran kenapa kau tidak mempunyai pakaian ganti di mobilmu. Padahal saat itu kau memberiku baju wanita. Aku mulai curiga padamu." Kata Hermione dengan sumpit di tangannya.

"Yak! Kau kira aku tidak normal begitu? Aku ini pria normal! Seenaknya saja kau." Hermione menaikkan alisnya. "Baju itu tadinya ingin kuberikan pada orang lain! Banyak tanya sekali, urus saja urusanmu!" kata Draco sambil mengambil pakaiannya lalu membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Hei! Kau kira ini rumahmu! Jangan seenaknya membanting pintu! kalau rusak kau yang harus ganti!" teriak Hermione kesal. Hermione menghidangkan semua makanan di meja lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Draco keluar kamar lalu duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Draco tertawa terbahak melihat kartun di tv.

"Heh, ayo makan." Kata Hermione yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Draco bangit berdiridan duduk di kursi. Hermione membuka tutup panci. "Cepat makan." Hermione meletakkan piring di depan Draco.

"Ini ramen?" kata Draco lalu mengambil banyak-banyak. Hermione hanya memutar matanya. Mereka makan dengan tenang. "Masakanmu enak." Hermione tersenyum senang. Tiba-tiba hp Draco bergetar. Draco buru-buru menarik hpnya keluar dari kantong. Pesan dari Harry. _Lihat tv saluran 14 atau 15 dia yang berikutnya._ Draco mengambil remote lalu menganti channel 14.

"Disini reporter Christy melaporkan, hari ini Antonin Dolohov melakukan uji coba penerbangan pesawat baru yaitu Jet Crush 1408. Rencananya pesawat ini akan mulai dioperasikan untuk penumpang sipil pada bulan Januari mendatang. Sekarang persiapan mulai dilakukan. Bisa dilihat disini Antonin Dolohov sudah datang dan-"

"Bukankah itu Antonin Dolohov? Kalau tidak salah, sekarang kakakku bekerja untuk mengawalnya. Kalau aku tidak salah." Draco langsung menoleh ke Hermione.

" Bukankah dia pengawal Macnair?"

"Dipindah tugaskan. Cepat makan, aku masih ada urusan. Hari ini Ayahku diundang makan malam oleh perdana menteri."

"Memangnya kau juga diundang?"

"Ibuku sedang sakit, jadi aku yang menggantikannya." Hermione bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan piringnya di pencucian. Draco memandang Hermione lalu ke tv.

"Ini saatnya."

* * *

**Bagaimana? hehehe. masih begitu-begitu aja. emang. muehehehe =D**

**Untuk Another: wkwkwk ^^ oke akan dipercepat *mudahmudahan#amin*  
**

**Untuk CullenMalfoy: rate M? wah, gimana yak._. mudahmudahan berdoa aja #plakk  
**

**Untuk Kiki Chan as'Yuki Hime Hikaru: ahaha. memang idenya dari situ ._. wkwkwk tapi usahin dibedain ^^  
**

**Untuk ochan malfoy: *peluk ochan eraterat* makasi ya udah setia menunggu^^ maaf myung kali ini ingkar janji._. myung beneran lupa.  
**

**Oke Bab selanjutanya silakan tunggu! karna myung udah buat, jadi silakan menunggu sedikit lagi ^^ mungkin di post 4/5 hari lagi ^^ muehehehe XD  
**


End file.
